What You Don't Know
by ginmc
Summary: Bay is left in a mess when Ty leaves for Afghanistan just after she finds out that he cheated on her with Aida. Here is my version of what happens next. The story picks up when Bay goes to visit Emmett in S2 E21 "Departure of Summer"
1. Chapter 1

What You Don't Know...

**AN: Hey, this is my first time writing. So any feedback is appreciated.**

**This story picks up at the end of Season 2 Episode 21 "Departure of Summer" when Bay goes to visit Emmett.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Departure of Summer**

**Emmett**

I was sitting in my room still contemplating my best man's speech at Toby's rehearsal dinner. I know she knew I was talking about her. God, I wish I wouldn't have screwed up with Bay. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I ruined it.

I look up as the lamp starts flickering announcing that someone is here. I head out of my room to go open the door and Bay is already in the living room.

"What's wrong?" I sign. I can tell she's upset about something, her beautiful eyes are blazing.

"Why do guys cheat?"

"What happened?" I ask cautiously.

"Why did you cheat on me?" She demands.

"I told you. It was stupid. It didn't mean anything," I signed slowly.

"How can it mean nothing? Sex is a big deal and you don't just have it with someone else because you're in a bad mood, or you're in a fight with you're dad or you're being sent overseas," she babbles.

"Ty?" I ask.

Bay continues, "When you slept with Simone I couldn't understand it. I figured it had to be something that I didn't get because I hadn't had sex yet. But now I have, and I don't get it."

My heart stops. I know it's crazy, but I was still hoping that I would some how be her first. That we would end up together again and I would get to be the one to love her like that for the first time ever. My heart is also breaking for her though, because although I hurt her, too, that bastard took her virginity and then CHEATED on her right when she was stressing and worrying about him going back to the war zone. I know, I know...I cheated on her, too. But that doesn't mean I can't hate him for doing it, also.

"However bad you're feeling right now...he's going to feel way worse when he fugures out what he lost," I sign.

I pull Bay into a hug, and I swear that is all I intended it to be. I reveled in the feel of her body close to mine and the wonderful smell of her hair. I pull back just enough to lean in and kiss her gently on the lips. It's been so long since I've tasted her delisciously soft lips, and it fills me with a hunger for more. I deepen the kiss running my tongue across her bottom lip. She parts them, granting me access to her mouth. Her tongue meets mine and I can't help letting a small moan escape. I've been dreaming of kissing her again since the disasterous prom. My hands find there way down to her hips and around to her ass where I lift her up, she wraps her legs around me snuggly as she grasps my hair holding her mouth to mine. I pin her against the wall and grind my rock hard cock against her warm center as I start to kiss down her neck, licking and sucking greedily. I look up at her and I can see the passion in her face. God, I wish I could hear her moan. I slowly start to slide my hands up under her dress up and towards her wonderful breasts.

Bay suddenly lets go of my hair and starts pushing me away.

I see the panic in her eyes as she signs, " Emmett. Emmett. Stop. STOP. I can't do this."

I set her feet back on the ground. What the hell was I thinking? Looking down, I sign, " I'm sorry, Bay. I didn't mean...I didn't mean to get so carried away."

Resigned, I turn to walk away, but she grabs my arm.

"Emmett it's not that I don't want to, but...Ty. And you, too," she pauses. "How am I supposed to trust anyone ever again?"

"I know, I blew it. Simone was the biggest mistake of my life! I hate that I lost you because of my own stupidity. I loved you, Bay. I still love you, I never stopped." I looked up to see tears glistening in her eyes.

"Emmett, it's just all too much. You have to give me time. Be my friend, and we will see what happens." She signs.

I nod.

Bay kisses me lightly on the lips, turns and walks out the door.

Bay

What the heck was he thinking? I thought as I walked toward the thing and got in. I lean my head over on the steering wheel to contemplate what had just happened. What the heck was I thinking, for that matter? Why did I let it go that far? Why did I kiss him back at all? I go to see him to get answers for why guys are such assholes and I end up making out with him! What the hell is wrong with me? Maybe his speech got to me today. He obviously still really regrets what he did.

I start the thing and head home. I'll think about this tomorrow.

**And there you have it! Please let me know what you think.**

**xoxo**

**Ginmc**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

**Please review and leave feedback. I'm new at this and want to know what you're thinking!**

**I do not own Switched at Birth**

**Chapter 2: Just Another Picture to Burn**

**Bay**

I sit at my computer staring at the picture I have of Ty sitting on the tank with my Hammer Girl plastered to it. I wonder how he's doing…and why I even care really. He obviously doesn't care about me very much. Two weeks have passed and my heart still aches when I think about the discarded condom wrapper laying on the floor and Aida's lacy pink panties tangled in his bed sheet. I let the tears flow as I continue to stare at Ty's beautiful face. _How could he do this to me, only hours after we had made love in the same bed? Something HAS to be wrong with me._

I jump as I hear a knock on the door and hastily shut my lap top and wipe the tears from my face. Emmett walks into my room and automatically frowns, noticing my tear stained face.

'Bay,' he signs, looking at me sadly. 'You need to get out and do something. Please, it's killing me seeing you like this. Come on. I talked to Travis and him and Mary Beth are going bowling. Let's go with them, it'll be fun.'

Sure it'll be fun.

Mary Beth and I had made up that last day at Maui Kansas, but she's been acting weird around me every since I told her about Ty cheating on me. Maybe she feels guilty because thing are going so well with her and Travis, and here I am, miserable and heartbroken.

I start to shake my head when Emmett cuts me off.

'Come on, Bay, please! Everyone is worried about you,' he signs as he looks pleadingly into my eyes.

"Ok," I grumble while making the sign. "Give me a few minutes."

After Emmett leaves my room I stare at my reflection in the mirror. I guess I do look pretty pathetic. I have dark circles under my eyes and the sweats I've been living in recently are rough. I need to make a decision, keep on moping or move on? I walk back to my laptop and open it up to look at Ty's picture again. "Fuck you, asshole," I say out loud as I click the delete button.

It's time to move on.

**Emmett**

I watch Bay intently as she walks toward me. She's wearing a pair of tight black skinny jeans and a red top that dips low and shows off a bit of her cleavage. She even put on some make-up for the first time since she found out Ty had cheated on her, the asshole. She still looks sad, you can see it in her eyes, but there was a vast improvement.

I hand her the helmet and sign 'You look gorgeous.' When what I really want to do is sweep her into my arms and kiss her senseless.

"Thanks," she says and I'm awarded with a small grin as she puts on the helmet.

She climbs on the back of my bike and I take off. I can't help but enjoy the feel of her arms wrapped around me, her thighs rubbing against mine, and her breasts pressed to my back as she holds on tightly. I shake the thoughts from my mind. _Concentrate, damn it, you're part of the reason she's in such a bad place right now._

**Mary Beth**

I'm lost in Travis' kiss when I hear a knock on my car window. I reluctantly pull away and look up guiltily at Bay and Emmett. Emmett's laughing and Bay has a faint smile on her face. Travis gets out and walks around to open my door. _How did I get so lucky to get such a hot guy and a gentleman all-in-one. _I think to myself.

'Sorry to interrupt the make-out session,' Emmett signs to Travis with a smug grin as they walk on towards the Pinnacle, leaving me and Bay to chat.

Bay gives me a hug. I hate knowing I have information that would ease her pain, hate knowing the truth that Ty didn't cheat on her! But…I made a promise, I really wish he would change his mind. I even let him know in an e-mail how bad she was and he still refused. Did he REALLY think it would make it any easier? Bay would still be devastated if something happened to him. You could definitely tell that.

"So, how are you doing?" I ask tentatively.

"Better," she says a grin spreading across her face. "I've decided I'm done moping around for that piece of shit." I wince. "MB, I think I'm gonna hook up with Emmett. I know he cheated on me before…but, he's really trying to help me through this, and I know he regrets what he did and everything. And, the night I found out about what Ty did, he told me he still loves me."

"I don't know, Bay." _Ty didn't really cheat on you! _I wanted to scream.

"Mary Beth. I mean, look at my track record. Chances are if I found somebody new they'd cheat on me, too."

"It's your call. Can you forgive Emmett for what he did?"

"I don't know. But I'm tired of moping around. I just want to have some fun."

"Well, ok," I sigh, "Emmett won't be able to take his eyes off you tonight anyways…you look hot!" I grin at her trying to cover up my feelings.

"Thanks, you look good, too. Now let's go bowling!" And we head in to the bowling alley to the waiting guys.

**Well...let me know what you think! I know this isn't a very eventful chapter, but I wanted to let you know what was going on in everyone's heads. I'll try to get the next one up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I do not own Switched at Birth or the lyrics to Taylor Swift's The Last Time**

**Chapter 3: The Last Time**

**Bay**

"That was so much fun!" I sign as we walk out of the bowling alley. I hope I wasn't being overly, um, happy? I really did have a lot of fun though. All I had to do was keep Ty out of my head. And my friends were helping with that tremendously.

'It was,' Travis signed, 'bye guys, we'll see ya later.'

"Bye, Travis. Bye, MB." I say as I give Mary Beth a hug.

Emmett waves to Travis and Mary Beth as we walk back to his bike. I tap his shoulder to get him to look at me. 'Let's go somewhere we can be alone.' I reach up and kiss Emmett softly on the lips.

'Ok' he grins, 'Let's go.'

I climbed on behind Emmett and he took off. I laid my head against his back and slid my hands under his shirt, pressing my cool hands against his warm skin enjoying the way I made him shiver…and not just from the coolness of my hands. I let my hand graze lightly down over the bulge in his pants, as if by accident and on down to squeeze his thigh gently before I wrap my arms around his waist and hold on tightly.

It wasn't much longer before we came to a stop. I look up to see we are at his house. I climb off the bike. "What about Melody?"

'She's on a weekend trip with Gabe.'

"And Travis?" I _really_ wanted to be alone with him.

He smirks, 'He'll be out with Mary Beth for a while and when he does get in he won't bother us.'

I raise my eyebrows. "Ok, I didn't know they were that…serious."

I could see the laughter in his eyes as he nodded, then he took my hand and led me into the house and to his room.

'Can I turn on some music,' I ask.

'Sure,' Emmett signs and then stretches out on his bed. He stares at me intently as I take a CD out of my purse and put it in his player and pick a specific song. 'Who is this?' He asks.

'Taylor Swift.'

Emmett raises his eyebrows skeptically. 'I didn't take you to be the type to like Taylor Swift.'

I blush, fairly embarrassed. 'Well, this song speaks to me.' I pause. 'It's called The Last Time and it features Gary Lightbody from Snow Patrol.'

'What does it say?'

So, I sign to him the part I'd been relating to.

_'Both: And right before your eyes I'm breaking_

_And fast, nowhere to hide_

_Just you and me_

_This is last time I'm asking you this_

_Put my name at the top of your list_

_This is the last time I'm asking you why_

_You break my heart in the blink of an eye_

_Taylor: This is the last time you tell me I've got it wrong_

_Gary: This is the last time I say it's been me all along_

_Taylor: This is the last time I let you in my door_

_Gary: This is the last time, I won't hurt you anymore.'_

_'Emmett, this is the last chance I can give you with my heart.'_

He is suddenly standing in front of me. He brushes my hair away and cups my face in his palms.

"I'm sorry," he says.

God, I love it when he actually SPEAKS to me. It hasn't happened often.

I look up and gaze into his beautiful blue eyes. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down closer to me until our lips meet. The kiss is light and sweet at first but deepens quickly. Emmett runs his tongue over my lips as if asking permission and I part them granting him access. I run my hands down his chest and over his abs before I grab the hem of his black t-shirt and pull it off of him, interrupting our kiss for just a second. I throw his shirt to the side and quickly find his lips again kissing him passionately. Emmett's hands wonder down to the top button of my blouse and begins to slowly undo the buttons, his fingers barely making contact with my breasts but still sending chills through my body as he works his way through them all and then slides the shirt off. I reach behind me to unclasp my bra and let it slide off my arms to the floor. Emmett stares. "You're beautiful," he says. I grin and we wrap our arms around each other and I revel in the feel of his skin against mine. Emmett kisses me softly on the lips and then rains kisses down my jaw and neck. Stopping to suck gently on the sensitive place right below my ear before continuing lower and taking my right nipple into his mouth and sucking while rolling my left nipple between his finger and thumb. I moan, god, it feels so good. I let my hands travel south to the bulge in his pants and begin to stroke him through his jeans as he continues sucking and licking on my nipples, going back and forth between them, then he travels slowly back up to my lips causing me to burn with desire. I decide I want more and quickly unbutton his jeans and slide them off of him before I peel off my own so that we are standing in nothing but our underwear. I glance back up and see the passion in Emmett's eyes as he lifts me up and lays me on the bed. I spread my legs to give him room to lay between them and pull him to me. I grab a handful of his hair and pull him to my lips, kissing, licking and biting. I gasp as I feel Emmett's throbbing cock grind against me and I wrap my legs around his waist. The friction is too much and I can feel my orgasm building as his cock rubs against my clit with only the thin fabric of my panties and his boxers separating us. My hips buck into him pressing us even closer together if possible. I'm barely holding on as Emmett brings his hands back to my nipples and begins teasing them, still grinding his cock against me causing me to go over the edge. "Oh my fucking god," I moan, rocking against him as the waves of pleasure wash over my body.

My body relaxes as I come down from my earth shattering orgasm and I look up into Emmett's eyes. He has a look of awe on his face. 'That was beautiful.' He signs. Then asks, 'What was that you said, right when you came?'

I blush and sign slowly, 'Oh my fucking god.'

Emmett laughs and pulls me toward him and kissing me softly then pulls away to sign 'I'm glad it was good then.'

'Emmett, I want you in me, now.' I sign and reach down to slide off his boxers and Emmett stops me.

I look at him confused as I watch the grin slide off his face.

'What's wrong? I thought you wanted to have sex with me…'

'I do, but Bay. I don't want it to be for the wrong reason. I don't want to be your rebound, or your way of getting back at Ty. I love you.'

'I….I can't promise love….I'm broken.'

'I know. And I'm a good part of the reason you're broken. I can never apologize enough for what I did to you and I know it will take a while for you to heal. That's why I think we should wait to make love. I want you to be sure you're ready.'

'Ok' I sign, mumbling at the same time.

'But I won't protest to continuing with stuff like this.'

'Of course not,' I sign, laughing, 'you need to let me return the favor.'

I don't let him stop me this time. He gasps as I reach down to yank off his shorts and his cock springs free. _Oh my gosh it's big. _I don't waste any time as I lower my mouth to it and lick his length, making Emmett squirm. I swirl my tongue around the head of his penis before taking the whole thing into my mouth. I hear Emmett moan as he tangles his fingers in my hair pulling it slightly. I begin to work my mouth up and down sucking lightly as I go. I suck faster and look up into his eyes and I can tell he's about to come. He tries to pull away gently but I grip his hips and continue sucking, faster still, looking up at him as he lets it go. Hot cum shoots into my mouth and down my throat, I lick his cock making sure I get every drop. Then I sit up and look at him.

His eyes are half closed but he has a contented grin on his face. I lick my lips making sure I got it all, which causes Emmett moan.

'That was amazing!' he signs.

'Really? Because, I've never done that before.' I sign nervously.

A shocked look passes over Emmett's face. 'Really, I just assumed you and Ty…'

I shake my head.

'Well, at least I was your first on that one,' he signs grinning. He pulls me down beside him, wrapping his arms around me, kissing me sweetly. I snuggle into his side and within minutes we are both fast asleep.

**Please let me know what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Waking up Naked and Feeling Pukey**

**Emmett**

Waking up next to a mostly naked Bay Kennish is most definitely the best way to wake up. I pull her in closer to me and run my lips gently along her neck. She stirs and rolls over, looking sleepily into my eyes. I brush her wild curls out of her face and then sign, 'Good morning.' I can't help the big grin on my face, but suddenly hers turns to panic and she sits up.

"Morning? Oh shit, what time is it? Six o' clock! Damn it, J & K are going to kill me!"

Crap. I didn't think about her parents. Dang. Now she is going to be in trouble because of me. 'I'll take…are you ok?' Her face had turned pale when she stood up. She shook her head and grabbed the sheet off my bed and barely had it wrapped around her when she took off running down the hall to the bathroom. I quickly pull on my boxers and follow closely after her. She hits the floor seconds before she starts vomiting, and of course, Travis is sitting on the couch with his mouth hanging open at the sight of Bay in a sheet puking her guts out.

I glare at him and close the door. Kneeling beside her I hold her hair back with one hand and rub her back with the other. She tries to wave me away, but I'm not going to leave her like this. She finally turns around and slumps down into the floor. 'Are you ok?' I ask again.

'No, I must of picked up a stomach virus off the dang bowling ball last night.' Bay stands up and walks to the sink to rinse out her mouth. 'Sorry you had to see that.'

'It's ok, I just hate that you feel bad.'

'I'll be fine but I have got to get home, I am going to be in so much trouble,' she signs.

'You stay here I'll go get your clothes and I'll take you home.' I leave her in the bathroom and head back to my room. Travis follows me.

'What is going on? Did y'all fuck? Is Bay hung-over?' Travis asks as I pull on jeans and a t-shirt. He picks Bay's sexy red bra up off the floor. 'Hot,' he signs, raising his eyebrows.

I snatch it out of his hand. "No, we didn't fuck…and I would never just "fuck" Bay. She means more to me than that. We just fooled around some and fell asleep by accident. And no she's not hung-over. We didn't drink last night, she must have picked up a stomach virus or something at the bowling alley last night.'

'Whatever you say man.' He signs, watching me search around for the rest of her clothes and shoes which are scattered haphazardly all across my room.

'Just stay in here, Travis. I'm sure Bay doesn't want an audience. I'm just going to run her home real quick. Can I take your car?'

'Sure, keys are on the kitchen counter.' He signs while shaking his head.

I knock on the bathroom door before I open it, and there is Bay on the floor in front of the toilet puking again. She stands up a second later, snatches her clothes out of my hand and pushes me back out before slamming the door in my face.

A few minutes later she emerges from the bathroom, looking a little bit better 'Ok, let's go. I just want to get this over with.' She signs with a look of dread in her eyes.

**Bay**

Well, this is not what I expected.

I think as I walk into the deserted house. I go over to the fridge and take out a 7up in hopes that it would help settle my still rolling stomach. I glance at the calendar posted on the fridge. I can't believe my luck. Friday, August 30th through Monday, September 2nd Mom and Dad were in Topeka for some senate thing Dad has to attend. I can't believe I forgot. Well, at least now I won't be in trouble

Just then Daphne walks into the kitchen. "You look horrible!" She says.

"Um, thanks."

"I'm sorry, are you ok?" She asks feeling my clammy forehead.

"I think I have a stomach virus." Daphne takes a step away from me. "Yeah, I don't blame you. Stay away. Believe me, you don't want this." I say right about the time Daphne notices I'm wearing the same clothes I left in yesterday evening.

She narrows her eyes at me, "Where have you been? Did you stay out all night?"

I look away guiltily. "Yes."

"Where were you?"

"Emmett's."

"Bay! Don't use him just to get back at Ty for what he did! You didn't sleep with him, did you? You know he's in love with you!"

"No, we didn't have sex! And I'm not using him, I really care about Emmett, we have a special connection. I'm not going to say I'm in love with him or anything, but I do care for him. We're having fun for now."

"Ok." She barely gets it out before I'm running to the bathroom again, my stomach rejecting the 7up I had just drank. When I come back out Daphne is standing in the hall way.

"Are you sure you're ok? I could take you to the doctor, if you want me to."

"I'll be fine. I'm just going to take a shower and get in bed. Hopefully it's just a 24 hour thing."

"Ok, just text me if you need anything." She says.

"I will."

I'm laying in bed watching old episodes of One Tree Hill when I should really be through all my new books I have and prepare for all the extra courses I signed up to take, so that I could graduate early and go to school in Germany. For Ty. Why does my heart have to hurt when I think of him? I push all the thoughts of Ty and Kunstgut and school work out of my head and concentrate on Haley and Nathan's tumultuous relationship, and end up dozing off.

The sound of my phone chiming wakes me from my slumber. I sit up slowly praying that my stomach won't revolt against me. So far so good. I pick up my phone and read the 3 awaiting messages.

Two of which were from Emmett.

**Are you feeling any better? **and **How long are you grounded.**

And the most recent from Daphne:

**Are you feeling up for some food? I made you some chicken noodle soup****.**

I reply to Daphne first.

**Sure. I'm feeling much better. Do u mind bringing it up?**

Then I reply to Emmett.

**I'm feeling much better, thanks for checking up on me and for taking care of me this morning. And I totally forgot J and K are out of town this weekend so I dodged a bullet on that one!**

I set my phone back down and pick up my History book and skim through it. Back to school in just a few days, yuck.

My phone chimes again twice in a row. Both from Emmett.

**That's great.**

**I had a great time last night**.

I grin and reply:

**Me 2.**

_Knock, knock, knock._

I look up to see Daphne walk into the room with a tray loaded with orange juice, chicken noodle soup and saltine crackers.

"Thanks Daphne." I say just as my phone chimes. She sets the tray on my desk.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you're feeling better." She says right before I look down at my phone.

**I loved watching ur face when u came. U are so sexy.**

My face turns beet red, and I quickly hide my phone under the covers.

"What is it?" Daphne asks puzzled.

"Nothing." I say quickly. "Thanks for making me this. I'm starving."

"It was no problem really. Well, I'm heading out with some friends from school. Just let me know if you need anything."

"I will. Thanks again."

Daphne leaves the room and I pull my phone back out. Who knew Emmett would be one to send sexy texts?

**Mmmm. I loved the feel of ur cock rubbing against my pussy. **I reply.

Less than 30 seconds later I get a reply.

**God, u talking like that is making me horny. I could come over if you want me to ;)**

I wish. Just thinking about him is making me wet, but I don't want him to get this stomach virus, too.

**Ur making me wet just thinking about it. But u better not. I don't want u to get sick 2.**

**Alright :(**** Can I ask u something though.**

**Sure.**

**Are we together, I mean can I tell people that ur my gf?**

I think for a minute about Ty. My heart still aches when I think about him, but it ebbs away when I'm with Emmett, he dulls the pain.

**Yes. **I type, hitting the send button before I can change my mind.

**AN: Please let me know what you think! I'll try to get another chapter up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: A special thanks to BekaRoo, Princessatsea, RebornRose1992 and becca for reviewing. I REALLY appreciate it!**

**Chapter 5: Flash Back**

**Bay**

I once again wake up to the chiming of my phone. I roll over and unplug it from my charger. There was a missed call and voicemail from Mom, and a new text from Emmett. I listened to the voicemail first.

"Hi, Bay! I was just calling to see how you were doing. Daphne said you were sick yesterday. I hope you're feeling better today. Call me when you get up! Love you, hunny!"

I move on the text from Emmett.

**How are you feeling this morning? Do u feel up 2 hanging out?**

**I'm feeling fine :) Come on over. Can't wait 2 c u.** I reply.

I lay in bed awaiting Emmett's reply, enjoying one of my last days of freedom before school starts back.

**Ok. Be there n 30. Can't wai 2. **He sends back quickly.

**I'm going 2 take a shower. Let urself in and come on up 2 my room. Key is under the mat. **

I roll out of bed and stretch when the nausea hits. I barely make it to my bathroom before I start vomiting.

I get up slowly and walk to the sink to bush my teeth. _ What is wrong with me? _I felt fine last night and now I'm sick again this mor- _no, oh no, no, no, no._

I think back trying to remember when I had had my last period. It had been the second week of July. I was so frustrated because Ty and I had finally had sex and then we had to wait because of "Aunt Flo". My cycle was usually fairly normal- and I was two weeks late.

Lost deep in thought I undress and clamber into the shower, letting the hot water and memories wash over me.

_I wake up next to Ty, our naked bodies entangled. He was still asleep and looked so peaceful. A mischievous thought crosses my mind, and I decide not to let him sleep much longer. I lean in and kiss him softly, not wanting to wake him completely just yet. I let my hands travel his body, exploring. I reach his cock and take it in my hand, stroking lightly at first, feeling him harden as I lightly kiss and suck on his neck. He moans sexily sending a shiver through my body. I look up at his face and his eyes flutter open slightly. I kiss him ravenously. Ty rolls onto his back, pulling me on top of him as he returns my kiss. Desire coils in my belly as we kiss frantically, his hard member rubbing against me, making me wet and ready. Ty's hands travel up to my breasts and he caresses them as my need for him builds. I lift my hips and slide down onto him, taking him in completely. I revel in the feeling of our connected bodies before I begin to move, slowly at first still kissing him intensely. My need takes over and I begin to ride him faster. "Mmm, Bay, you feel so damn good." Ty says as he reaches between us and rubs my clit. "Oh, Ty." I moan as I fall over the edge, collapsing on top of him as my body wracks with the waves of pleasure and Ty groans as he comes with me. I lay on top of him basking in the afterglow of our orgasms. I finally roll off of him and we lay on our sides facing each other. I laugh at the goofy grin on Ty's face. "So, was that any good?" I ask Ty teasingly. "Hmm. I can't imagine a better way to be woken up," he says. I return his grin. "Good." I say and lean in to kiss him lightly. "Unfortunately, you need to get home before you get into trouble," Ty says as he reluctantly rolls out of the bed. Suddenly a look of panic crosses his face. "What's wrong?" I ask quickly. "Shit, Bay! We didn't use a condom." My grin slides off my face. "Oh, crap. This is my fault." Then I remember the pill, "But, I started my birth control pills last week, so I should be ok, right?" A look of relief rolls over Ty's face. "Yeah, you're right." He smiles as he pulls me in for a kiss._

A knock on my bathroom door pulls me out of my reverie. I grab my towel from the rack and wrap it around myself before I step out and open the door.

Emmett grabs me by my shoulders and pulls me in close, kissing me passionately. It only lasts for a second because my stomach revolts again and I push him away and lean over the toilet, dry heaving- there is nothing left in my stomach to come up. When I'm done I turn and face Emmett, who had once again came to hold my hair out of the way. How embarrassing.

'I thought you were better?' Emmett asks with a look of concern on his face.

I take his hand and lead him to my room and sit on the edge of the bed, contemplating what I should do.

'I was,' I sign slowly. 'Emmett, maybe I was wrong to tell you yes last night. Maybe you should just move on.'

Emmett's face falls. 'What? No, Bay, why would you say that?' He looks so confused. 'What happened? Why would you change your mind? Did you talk to Ty or something?'

Tears stream down my face. 'No, I haven't talked to him, I don't want to talk to him ever again.'

'Then what is it Bay? Please, don't do this to me.'

'Trust me, you don't want me'

'That's not true, you can tell me anything.' He leans over and lightly kisses me on the cheek.

I close my eyes for a second, trying to will away my tears.

'I think I'm pregnant.'

**As always, please share your thoughts. And thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The One Test You REALLY Want to Fail**

**Emmett**

Bay. Pregnant. With Ty's baby.

I gather her in my arms, trying to ignore the fact that she is wearing nothing but a small towel, and rock her slowly as she cries, her body wracking as she sobs into my shoulder. That bastard. He takes her virginity, cheats on her, and leaves her in this mess. What, the asshole couldn't even be bothered to use a condom? God, it kills me to think of them together like that.

Bay finally calms down after several minutes and I pull away so that I can talk to her.

'Are you sure?' I ask, praying that she is mistaken.

'I haven't taken a test yet or anything, but I'm two weeks late, and I'm starting to think this isn't just a stomach virus.'

I sigh,'How about I go and get you a test so you can know for sure.'

'I can't ask you to do that, what if somebody see you?'

'I don't care.' Bay starts to shake her head. 'Really. And, Bay? If you are pregnant, I don't care, I won't leave you. We'll figure this out together.'

'Emmett, this isn't your problem. I go myself into this mess-'

'No.' I cut her off. 'You didn't get yourself into this mess, Ty got you into it.' I lean in and kiss her pulling her close to me, trying to put all my feelings for her into it. When I pull away she had tears in her eyes again. 'I love you,' I sign looking deeply into her eyes. 'I'll be back soon.' I get up to leave. Bay looks up and waves, catching my attention.

'Thank you,' she signs as more tears roll down her beautiful face, making it difficult for me to walk out the door.

The drive to the drug store gives me time to think. What if Bay is pregnant? Would she tell Ty Would he come running back, apologizing? Would Bay take him back? My heart aches just thinking about losing her again, right when I just got her back. If only it was my child growing in her belly.

And that's when the idea crossed my mind.

**Bay**

After Emmett left I called my mom and convinced her that I was just fine and feeling much better.

I get dressed and lay on my bed, contemplating my situation.

Pregnancy was most definitely NOT in my plans. But there was no way I would EVER consider abortion. Of course, there was adoption, but given my families circumstances, I new I didn't want to let some else raise my child- my flesh and blood...and Ty's. _No, _I think,_ I don't want Ty involved either._ My heart constricts, Ty, no matter how hard I tried to keep him out of my mind, always managed to creep back in whenever I was alone. I can't help it. A part of me would always love him, regardless of what he did, he would always hold a piece of my heart.

I get up and walk over to my lap top and open my e-mail, before I remember that I had deleted his picture. I contemplate sending him and e-mail letting him know the situation I was in, but decided against it.

Besides, I'm not POSSITIVE that I'm pregnant. There is no need to do anything rash before I know for sure.

My stomach grumbles, reminding me that I need to eat. I'm about to head down to the kitchen when my door opens and there is Emmett, carrying a small paper bag, a box of donuts and 2 pints of chocolate milk. An uncontrollable grin spreads across my face and all thoughts of Ty flee my mind. Emmett grins back at me in that sexy way of his as I take the paper bag and a milk from him and lean up to kiss him.

I sit the daunting paper bag on my desk, not wanting to think about it's contents.

'Thank you.' I sign to Emmett, who had already opened the box of donuts and was sitting cross-legged on my bed.

'Your welcome,' he signed, then patted the spot next to him on the bed. I sit down next to him and he hands me a donut, and takes the chocolate milk from me to open it and hands it back.

"You don't have to take care of me, Emmett." I say before taking a bite .

'I want to.'

I glance a the paper bag where it sits on my desk, mocking me, as I take a drink.

'Maybe you should just get it over with.' Emmett suggests.

He's right, there is no need to put off the inevitable. I finish off my donut and take a big drink of my milk. I go and grab the offending package off my desk, new tears streaming down my face.

Emmett grabs my hand and pulls me into his arms and I sink into his comfortable embrace, burying my face in his chest. He strokes my hair. "It will be ok," he says, the rare sound of his voice calming me. I look up into his caring eyes and then kiss him lightly before I pull away and walk into the bathroom to take the test.

I sit on the edge of my bed, next to Emmett, watching the little clock icon flash on the digital pregnancy test he had bought. Suddenly, the flashing clock icon stops and is replaced with one word that will change my life forever:

**PREGNANT.**

'What am I going to do?' I sign.

'I have an idea,' Emmett signs. 'Tell everyone it's mine. I'll be here for you Bay, we'll do it together. It can be our baby.'

I stare down at my hands, not knowing what to say. At first I was shocked, but then a sense of awe washed over me. Emmett loves me enough to help me raise another man's baby, to take responsibility for my mistake.

I look up into his eyes.

"I love you."

**Emmett**

My heart skips a beat. She loves me.

'I love you, too. More than you will ever know.' I sign back to her before gathering her in my arms and kissing her deeply. She returns my kiss with passion and reaches down to unbutton my jeans. I pull away for a second. 'Are you sure?'

She nods quickly as she pulls off her t-shirt and yoga pants and lays down on her bed wearing only her matching lacy black bra and panties. I hastily strip down to my boxers and climb onto the bed and hover above her. I kiss her gently, slowly on the lips before moving to her neck, as Bay trails her fingers down, circling my nipples before continuing down to my already throbbing cock. I groan and unclasp her bra, pull it off and toss it to the side. I caress her breasts before replacing my hands with my mouth. I trace around her left nipple with my tongue causing it to pucker and harden before I move to her right, giving it the same attention. Her hands leave my cock and grasps a handful of my hair as my mouth leaves her breasts. I move down and place a kiss on her belly, and look up at her. "Mine," I say, not wanting to remove my hands from her body. She nods, knowing that I am referring to the baby.

I move on down and place a kiss on her moist panties before I grab them and pull them off so that Bay is lying completely naked before me. Damn, she is so beautiful. I lean down and push her legs apart before I kiss her most sensitive spot. I lick her slowly enjoying the way I'm making her squirm. I glance up at her from my position between her legs to see her moaning as I continue my ministrations, swirling my tongue around her clit. I insert a finger into her dripping pussy and work it in and out while I continue to lick her. I can feel her muscles tighten around my finger and I look up in time to see her throw her head back as she comes with that beautiful look of ecstasy on her face. I keep licking, lapping up her sweet juices until her orgasm subsides.

**Bay**

I pull Emmett back up to me and kiss him with passion, tasting myself on his lips. I yank at his boxers and he helps me pull them off and I throw them to the side. Before I return my hands to his body I sign, 'Make love to me.'

And he is in me in one fluid motion. A gasp escapes me as he moves, slowly at first. My hips move tentatively to meet his and he speeds up. He grasps my face and pulls my lips to his, kissing me roughly. I can feel the orgasm building as Emmett continues to thrust into me and I unravel, exploding around him, gasping his name although I know he can't hear me. And as he comes, he moans, thrusting hard, then stilling as he empties into me.

I lay in his arms, trying to slow my breathing and Emmett rests his forehead against mine and kisses me sweetly.

**AN: I haven't decided exactly where the story is going from here. Any tips or ideas are appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: And The Lies Begin**

**Bay**

Me and Emmett were laying in bed, facing each other, just enjoying being together. I stare into his blue eyes, hating to break the spell, but knowing I had to. We really need to talk.

I start to sign, which honestly, isn't the easiest thing to do while lying in bed. 'So, you want to claim this baby as yours?' I ask.

'Yes,' Emmett nods.

'What do you propose we tell people?'

'Well. If it's necessary we can tell people we hooked up that night you came to talk to me after...he left.'

I sigh, 'What if some one asks if I'm sure it's yours?'

'Just tell them yes. People shouldn't be so nosey anyway.'

'It's just...I know people will talk.'

'Let them, people would talk anyway, Bay. You're going to be a teen mom. Just don't worry about them.'

'Are you sure this is what you want to do, Emmett? Be a teen dad? You will have to face the wrath of John Kennish. And let's not forget Angelo, he will absolutely blow a gasket! And all for something that isn't your problem.'

'I love you, so it is my problem. Besides, you'll have the wrath of Melody to deal with.' Emmett's eyes crinkle as he laughs. Then he turns serious. 'I thought a lot about this morning. I want you more than anything, and I've waited a long time to win you back. You come with a baby now, and I accept that. It will just be easier for everyone to believe it's mine.' He pauses, looking at me intensely, 'I wish it was.'

'Me, too.' I sigh. Thoughts of Ty invade my mind. It was his baby, but I really don't want him involved after what her did to me. So, would it really be so wrong to let everyone believe that it's Emmett's baby? He must REALLY love me to take on all the responsibility that comes along with a kid.

'OK,' I lean in to kiss him and he wraps his arms around me our bare skin pressed together sends shivers through my body.

"Hey, Bay! How are-Oh shit!"

Daphne had just walked in without a warning. Just in time to see me and Emmett making out, completely naked. I yank the comforter up to cover us, while Emmett starts signing frantically.

Now, my signing had improved dramatically since I started going to Carlton, but I could not, for the life of me, keep up with Emmett and Daphne. They were signing so fast and at the same time I could only catch a word here and there.

So, I start waving my arm, clutching the comforter to my chest, to get their attention and finally they stop.

'Daphne, why don't you leave so we can get dressed and then we'll talk, ok?'

'Ok' she signs before she turns and stalks out of my room.

'What were y'all saying?' I ask Emmett as he pulls on his boxers.

'You know, just the general-Don't you know how to knock-and-How could you take advantage of my sister when she's vulnerable. Of course that was before she noticed that.' He pointed at the pregnancy test that had somehow ended up laying in the floor, inches from where Daphne had been standing.

'Wait, Daphne called me her sister AND took up for me?' I ask.

'Yeah, she did.'

'Wow.'

'Yeah, but-she also probably figured out that you're pregnant, so we should probably go talk to her.'

'Right.' I sigh, Daphne wasn't really the first person I wanted to share the news with, but it looks like I don't have a choice.

I ring the doorbell at the guesthouse and wait for Daphne to come to the door. Emmett takes my hand and squeezes it, calmness washes over me. I'm so thankful to have him by my side.

Daphne opens the door and ushers us in.

'Where's Regina?' I ask.

'Angelo's.' She answers before she plops onto the couch. Without hesitation she turns to me. 'I thought you said you weren't having sex with Emmett.' She signs, glaring at me.

'I'm not, I mean I wasn't-'

She cuts me off. 'And you're pregnant! Why did you lie to me yesterday?'

'I didn't! Can you just listen to me for a minute!'

'Ok, talk.' Daphne sits back and crosses her arms.

'Right after I found out Ty had cheated on me, I went to Emmett's and we...hooked up. It shouldn't have happened. I was in such a bad place, with Ty cheating on me, and remembering that Emmett had cheated on me, too. I just kind of hid out for a couple of weeks, as you know, wallowing. Until Friday when Emmett finally convinced me to get out. We went bowling and I stayed the night at his house, but we didn't have sex, I promise! I really did think I had a stomach virus, until I woke up sick again this morning and did the math. I figured there was a possibility that I was pregnant. Emmett brought me a test and said some things that made me realize that I do love him.' I look over at Emmett and he gives me a big grin. 'And not long after that is when you walked in.' I look at Daphne guiltily.

Daphne narrows her eyes at me. 'Are you sure it's not Ty's?' My heart skips a beat, I knew that would be the first question everyone asks.

'Yes, she's sure. It's my baby Daphne!' Emmett signs, glaring at her.

'Ok. I just wanted to make sure.' Daphne comes and sits next to me on the couch and pulls me into a hug, which of course, causes me to burst into tears.

'It'll be ok, Bay. I'll be here for you, whatever you need.'

**AN: And now Daphne knows! How do you think John and Kathryn and Angelo and Regina will react? Let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Telling the Fam **

**Bay**

**Week 6**

Fetal Age: 4 weeks (29 to 35 days)

34 weeks (237 days) until your due date

YOUR BABY

**Size**

The embryo and yolk sac are about the size of an M&M candy.

**Development**

A month after conception, your embryo looks something like a newt or a tadpole, and has gills like a fish! Right now, the embryo of your future baby looks much like the embryo of any other animal- a bird, rabbit, or monkey. It has tow tiny cups of pigment on each side of its head that will develop into eyes. Tiny buds that will form the lungs have appeared. The neural tube has closed. One end is flattening and expanding to become the brain, and the other end will become the spine. It's already 10,000 times larger than the fertilized egg. The embryo doesn't have gender characteristics yet, but has little dots where the nipples will be, whether it's a boy or a girl.

The heart, a tiny U-shaped tube, will start beating between days twenty-one and twenty-four and is circulating the embryo's own blood. It has a small mouth and lips and fingernails are forming.

YOU

**What's happening physically**

Your production of pregnancy hormones (hCG) continues to increase, making you susceptible to nausea and fatigue. Your blood pressure is lower than it was before you were pregnant, which can make you light-headed and dizzy.

_Hmm, hopefully no one will question that Emmett and I conceived 2 weeks ago, when it was actually more like 4 weeks ago,_ I think, reading through the book "Great Expectations" that I had bought last night that gave week by week explanations of what was going on in my body.

I glance at my phone to check the time- 5 o'clock. One hour until show time. I sigh. Maybe I should have just told Mom and Dad earlier today. They had showed up around lunchtime and, of course, Mom was fussing over me since I had been sick while she was gone. Luckily, morning sickness was sticking true to it's name for me and I was done being sick by the time they arrived. I finally escaped mom and had locked myself in my room, awaiting the family gathering as if it was my execution.

'Alright, ok, al-alright, ok" My phone rings, playing "Can't Hold Us" by Macklemore. I answer it quickly.

"Hey, MB! What's up?

"Hi, Bay, not a whole lot. I just wanted to check in on ya, Travis said you were sick the other morning.

I groan inwardly. Of course Travis would tell Mary Beth that I had ended up staying the night at Emmett's Friday. "Yeah, I'm feeling much better now though."

"Good, I'm glad! So, you and Emmett, huh?" She asks.

"Yeah, we went ahead and made it official, I guess," I mumble into the phone.

"You don't sound very sure..."

"Oh, Mary Beth. I love Emmett, I do. But whenever I'm alone I can't help but think of Ty. Regardless of the fact that he cheated on me, I still miss him, and I worry about him like crazy. I just can't keep him out of my mind." Tears start welling in my eyes and I know Mary Beth can hear them in my voice.

"Oh, Bay, I'm so sorry that you're having to through this."

Mary Beth is so sweet and genuine, and easy to talk to. She's the one person I feel like I can tell anything. I contemplate telling her about the pregnancy before I remember that Emmett and I had agreed not to tell anyone besides family at first. Hopefully it will make things a little easier for a little while at school at least.

I clear my throat. "I'll be fine. So, how are things with you and Travis?" I ask, changing the subject.

**Emmett**

I sit on the couch across from my mom. Waiting for her to return had been torture, but now that she was sitting here in front of me, I didn't know how to tell her.

'What's up?' She asks tentatively.

'I need to tell you something.' I stall.

'I figured that much, go ahead,' she sighs impatiently.

Might as well just get it out. 'Bay is pregnant.'

'What? Soldier boy knocked her up?' She tried to hide the grin on her face. How could she be so rude? I thought she had finally gotten over her aversion of Bay.

'No, Mom, I did,' I snap back at her.

The grin slides off her face at that. 'What?'

'Bay's pregnant and it's my baby.'

'I knew that girl was no good for you Emmett! I didn't even know y'all were back together and now she's pregnant? How could you be so stupid? I thought you would at least have the sense to use a condom! How far along is she?'

'I'm not sure, the pregnancy test was positive yesterday and she says she's 2 weeks late.'

'That puts her at about six weeks. You know she's still really early, it wouldn't be that bad to get an abortion.'

'No way, Mom! Even if Bay wanted that, and she doesn't, I wouldn't want her to kill her baby, just because it's inconvenient.' How could she even bring up abortion.

'It was just a suggestion, Emmett. Don't you turn this around on me! You and Bay are the ones who-'

I cut her off. 'You know what I need to go anyway. We have to tell Bay's family tonight.' And at that I storm out, done listening to anything negative my mom has to say.

As I'm climbing onto my bike my mom comes out the door after me.

'You know, you'll have to get rid of your bike, right? You can't haul a pregnant girl or a baby around on that thing.'

I start the bike, trying to ignore her, and race off to Mission Hills. She's right though. A motorcycle won't work as a family vehicle, and it will be my responsibility to provide something more practical. I have my job at the motorcycle repair shop, but working part time while finishing high school won't pay out much. for the first time I second guess my decision for taking responsibility for Bay's baby- Ty's baby.

I shake my head and speed up, damn her for putting those thoughts in my head.

**Bay**

Dinner was finished and we were all sitting around the pool, just enjoying everyone's company before school starts back tomorrow and things get crazy again. Who am I kidding, before I drop a bomb and tell everyone I'm pregnant. Emmett comes up behind me and places his hand on my shoulder signaling that it was time to make our announcement.

I stand up beside him. "Um, I have something to tell you guys."

"Oh, honey, are you and Emmett back together?" My mom asks before I can say anything else.

"Well, um, yeah, but, um," I'm stumbling over the words not able to just spit it out already when Emmett starts signing beside me.

'Bay and I are having a baby.'

"Excuse me? Toby elopes and runs off to Peru and now this, you've got to be kidding me!" Dad yells. Mom is crying silently and Regina is just standing there in shock. And then there's Angelo, who apparently has no clue what's going on, being as he's not very good at signing.

"What's going on?" Angelo asks.

"Well, Emmett here just said that him and Bay are having a baby." Dad says snidely.

At this point I sink back down into my chair, bawling, while Angelo is up in Emmett's face yelling. "What the hell were you thinking? Getting my little girl pregnant!"

Regina and Daphne rush to Emmett's rescue before Angelo pushes him into the pool or something crazy like that. I bury my face in my hands and continue crying. _How come I have to make such a big mess out of things? _When suddenly I feel someone wrapping there arms around me.

"It's ok, darling. Everything will be ok." Adrianna says sweetly, kneeling next to me and rocking me back and forth. Everyone else has become silent as I sob into her shoulder.

"I'm so s-sorry I've dis-disappointed everyone." I finally manage to get out.

Mom and Regina make there way to me at the same time.

"Oh, honey it will be ok, we'll figure this out." Mom says.

"How far along are you, sweetheart?" Regina asks.

"M-Maybe five weeks?" I fib, not wanting anyone to question whether or not Emmett is the father.

Angelo and dad have calmed down some and were sitting back in there chairs with sullen looks on there face, while Emmett was standing directly behind me again gently rubbing my back.

"Of course we'll all be here for you, Bay," is all Dad can manage to say. "But, Emmett, I think you need to go for now."

"Um, I'll walk him out." I jump up quickly, needing to get away from everyone staring for a moment.

When we were out of everyone's sight I lean into Emmett. He hugs me tightly before pulling away.

'Thank you so much for telling them when I couldn't get it out.' I sign.

'Anything for you, Bay.'

'You could still change your mind, you know.'

'No, I already told you, we'll do this together.' He signs although I think I see a quick look of doubt flash across his face.

'Ok, well, I'll see you at school tomorrow,' I sign, making a face.

"Yeah, tomorrow."

**AN: The excerpt from the book "Great Expectations" is indeed from the book "Great Expectations" which I certainly do not own, along with Switched at Birth and any songs I may mention throughout the story.**

**I hope you enjoyed everyone's reaction. I'm not exactly sure where I'm going to take this story from here so if you have any ideas or suggestions please don't hesitate to mention them in you reviews!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xoxo**

**Ginmc**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: In My Dreams You're Touching My Face**

**Bay**

It was only 8 o'clock on a Friday night, but I was exhausted. Emmett had been disappointed that I didn't want to go out tonight, but my first week of school had been killer. With all the extra classes I had taken I already had a huge stack of homework to tackle. At least I would be able to graduate in December, before the baby comes.

By 10 o'clock I had finally finished my homework for the weekend, so I pull out my sketch pad and a pencil and flop down on my bed. _Ugh, It probably won't be long before I won't be able to lay on my belly anymore._

I get lost in thoughts of the baby and my crazy future as I sketch and eventually doze off.

_"I have no idea what's going on with us." I say, crossing my arms and trying to keep the look of hurt off my face. "When we ran into each other at the park…I was so excited. I thought that maybe this could be our second chance. And the we hang out…and you completely shut down, and I don't know how to get back in." I look down at my feet, not wanting to make eye contact, "Do you even like me anymore?"_

_Ty scoffs, "Bay, I am totally into you," he says as he takes my hands in his._

_"You are?" I smile and my heart skips a beat._

_"Are you kidding me? When I get to see you, it's the best part of my day. It reminds me of what life was like before all this." Ty let's go of my hands and takes a few steps back. "I know this thing with us has been hard, and that's my fault."_

_"No, it's not." Could he really think any of this is his fault?_

_"Yeah, it is, Ok, I-I know I've been moody and I'm all over the place. And I'm sorry. I don't want to jerk you around and maybe we should just stop until I'm, like, fixed or something-"_

_"Ty, I am not going to stop hanging out with you just because you're going through a hard time right now." I cut him off, this is not how I was hoping things would go._

_Ty takes a step closer to me. "I wanna be close to you, I do," he says looking deep into my eyes._

_"Then…let yourself…and we can figure out the rest as we go."_

_Ty reaches up and touches my face and slides his hands down to my neck. I stop breathing, waiting. And he pulls my face closer to him and leans down and kisses me tenderly on the lips. I wrap my arm around his neck and kiss him back, my heart soaring with the love I feel in the kiss._

_My phone starts ringing interrupting our moment._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hello, is this Bay Kennish?" Comes and official sounding voice I don't recognize over the phone._

_"Yes…"_

_"We're calling in regards of Tyler Mendosa," I look up at Ty to see him fading before my eyes, "he's been in an accident and we regret to inform you…"_

I jerk awake with tears streaming down my face and my sketchpad sticking to my face. I study the drawing of Ty holding the hand of a little girl that has a perfect blend of our features intently. I get up and pull a shoebox out from under my bed. It contains a few pictures of me and Ty and a couple of ticket stubs, I add the sketch of Ty and the little girl and shove it back under my bed. I grab my lap top and lay back down, then, In my half asleep stupor, I do something I had promised myself I wouldn't do.

And within minutes I was sound asleep.

**Ty**

I open my e-mail for the first time in a week. I don't get much access to the phone or e-mail, and the only correspondent I have is Mary Beth, but it's nice to know how she is doing. I skim through her e-mails, which she sends daily. Most of them make me smile because she mostly talks about her new relationship with Travis, I'm so glad she finally found a decent guy that makes her happy. But, of course, she has to bring up Bay, begging me to let her tell her the truth, which I couldn't do. And why would she believe me now anyway.

And then I come across Bay's e-mail address in my mail box. I quickly open it to find all it contains is a link. I click on it and a song starts playing. No one else is in the room so I turn it up and listen.

_I bet this time of night you're still up_

_I bet you're tired from a long hard week_

_I bet you're sitting in you're chair by the window_

_Looking out at the city_

_And I bet sometimes you wonder about me_

_And I just want to tell you_

_It takes everything in me not to call you_

_And I wish I could run to you_

_And I hope you know that_

_Every time don't_

_I almost do, I almost do_

_I bet you think I either moved on or hate you_

_Cause each time you reach out there's no reply_

_I bet it never, ever occurred to you that I can't_

_Say hello to you_

_And risk another good bye_

_And I just want to tell you_

_I t takes everything in me not to call you_

_And I wish I could run to you_

_And I hope you know that_

_Every time I don't_

_I almost do, I almost do_

_Ohhh, We made quite a mess, babe_

_It's probably better off this way_

_And I confess, babe_

_That in my dreams you're touching my face_

_And asking me if I want to try again with you_

_And I almost do_

_And I just want to tell you_

_It takes everything in me not to call you_

_And I wish I could run to you_

_And I hope you know that_

_Every time I don't_

_I almost do, I almost do_

_I bet this time of night you're still up_

_I bet you're tired from a long hard week_

_I bet you're sitting in you're chair by the window_

_Looking out at the city_

_And I hope sometimes you wonder about me_

By the time the song ends I have tears streaming down my face. It was so…Bay, sending me her feelings in the form of art, a song. I dry my eyes and go to make a phone call.

It takes three rings before she picks up.

"Ty?" Mary Beth mumbles sleepily-shit I forgot that it was three a.m. in Kansas.

"Hey, MB. Sorry I woke you."

"No, Ty, it's ok, really. I'm so glad to hear from you! How are you?"

"Um, I'm ok. I, uh, was actually just wondering how, uh, Bay was doing?" I finally spit out."

"I don't know Ty. She acts all happy-go-lucky, but she actually talks to me. It's a front. She misses you, and worries about you all the time, even though you supposedly cheated on her."

"She sent me an e-mail."

"Really?" Mary Beth asks, sounding shocked.

"Well, actually it was just a link to a song."

"When did she send that?

"Barely and hour ago, actually." My heart twists, realizing that Bay was awake in the middle of the night, thinking of me.

"Well, what song was it?" Dang, this is starting to seem like an interrogation.

"It's call I Almost Do. It's, um, basically saying she misses me…and that she's dreaming of me." I tack on the end quietly.

"I know the song." She pauses for a few seconds. "Ty, I don't know exactly how to tell you this but, uh, Bay is back with Emmett."

"Oh." I feel like my heart just stopped beating.

"But, Ty," Mary Beth continues quickly, "I think her sending you that means that her heart still belongs to you. I think she's starting to forgive you. Let me tell her the truth, please, Ty. She's been sick lately and she looks like she's barely sleeping at all. Just let me tell her."

"No, just let her keep thinking I'm an asshole."

"But, Ty-"

I cut her off. "No, Mary Beth. Just let her be with Emmett, she'll forget about me eventually." I struggle against the tears forming in my eyes, threatening to spill over. "I have to go. Just take care of yourself, ok?"

"Bye, Ty. And, please, be careful."

**AN: I hope y'all enjoyed hearing from Ty:) Let me know what you think!**

**Also, I obviously do not own Switched at Birth or Taylor Swift's "I Almost Do" as I could only ever dream of having that amount of talent ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: This is a shorter chapter and probably the last one until next week. I also want to give a shout out to the guest that posted such a sweet review. You don't know how much it means to me, you brought tears to my eyes! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: 9 Weeks, Stirrups, and Telling the Truth**

**Bay**

**Week 9**

Fetal Age: 7 weeks (50 to 56 days)

31 to 30 weeks (216 to 210 days) until your due date

Your Baby

Size

Your baby is now about the size of your thumbprint: one-half to three-quarters of an inch.

Development

Seven weeks is barely enough time to start a magazine subscription, but it's enough time for your fetus to develop limbs, tiny fingers and toes, the beginnings of external ear structures, eyelids, an upper lip, the tip of a nose, and intestines! The outer cells of the embryo have grown links to your blood supply.

_Wow, my baby has eyelids, _I think as I sit in the waiting room between Mom and Emmett. I was really trying to be patient, but it was already an hour past my appointment time, apparently Dr. Gran had to go deliver a baby earlier and was behind…what else can you expect in an obstetricians' office?

"Bay Kennish?" The nurse finally calls.

Emmett starts to stand up to come with us and my mom stops him. "Emmett, you should probably stay in here for this visit. They'll do a pretty… thorough exam for this first appointment."

Emmett looks at me expectantly, but I'm with mom, if there gonna be looking at my lady parts I didn't want Emmett in there to see me in the stirrups.

"I promise I'll have mom come get you when I get done with the uncomfortable part."

'OK.' He finally agrees.

The nurse takes my blood pressure (which was normal) and weight (I'd actually lost five pounds from all the puking) and all the normal stuff they do at a normal appointment, but then she tells me to go pee in a cup, then get undressed and put on a hospital gown that barely covers my butt. Yeah, I'm really glad my mom kept Emmett from coming with me.

"Are you nervous, honey?" My mom asks breaking the awkward silence.

"Um, yeah, a little."

"It'll be ok. It's really not that bad and it's over quick."

"It's not that. What if I'm a bad mom? I-I'm scared."

"Oh, honey, you will be a great mom. I know it's a lot, but sweetheart, I have faith in you, and you have your big, crazy family to help you…and Emmett."

I consider telling Mom the truth for a minute. "About Emmett, I-he…never mind." Right then Dr. Gran walks through the door.

"Hi, Bay, how are you doing today?" She asks as she starts her examination and plethora of questions.

"Well, Bay," she says giving me a big grin, "you are most definitely pregnant. Now, when was the first day of your last period?"

'Um, July 8th, I think." I tell her.

"Ok, that puts your due date at…April 14th! And that means you are a little over nine weeks along." She says smiling at me.

Mom gives me a side-long glance and I swallow nervously, just a little over a week ago I had told everyone I was only about five weeks.

"Ok, I'm going to send the ultrasound tech in now so you can see that beautiful baby. Here's your prescription for prenatal vitamins, be sure to take them everyday so you have a nice healthy baby. And I'll see you back here in a month, on... October 10th, just make the appointment with the receptionist on the way out, ok?" She says, consulting her calendar.

"Ok." I tell her and she leaves, leaving me alone with my Mom.

"Bay, is there something you want to tell me?" She asks gently as we wait for the ultrasound tech.

"Mom, I…uh-" I start crying.

"Oh, sweetheart, I know you were with Ty until just three weeks ago, just tell me, I promise I won't judge if you're not sure who the father is."

"It's not that Mom, I know…it's Ty's." I finally choke out. "I found out I was pregnant before I got back with Emmett, and he suggested that we just say it's his and it seemed like a good idea at the time. I don't know what's been wrong with me lately, when I'm with Emmett he makes me forget about Ty and I do care about Emmett, really, but when I'm by myself Ty is all I can think about, even though he cheated on me. I don't know what to do, Mom. Ty broke my heart and now I have this constant reminder of him forever. And Emmett wants everybody to believe the baby is his, but it's starting to seem like that was a bad idea…" Mom's holding me and I'm babbling when the tech comes in bringing the ultrasound machine with her.

I straighten my hospital gown and wipe away my tears.

"Do you want me to go get Emmett?" My mom asks me softly. I just shake my head in response.

The ultrasound tech spreads a blanket over my lower half and pulls my gown up to expose the small pooch that had just recently appeared.

"This will be a little cold," she says before she squirts some jelly stuff on my belly and rolls the wand around, looking for the baby. "There it is," she announces.

"Oh, wow, there's your baby, Bay." My mom says looking at the screen in awe a tear slipping down her cheek.

And there it is. A tiny human, growing inside of me. Made by me and Ty, as much a part of him as it is of me.

_Thump-thump, thump-thump._

"And there is the heartbeat." Says the lady, grinning at the sound.

New tears spill down my cheeks, but this time it's tears of joy.


	11. Weak Heart

**AN: Thanks so much for all the reviews! And to 25SHA thank you for your ideas, some of which I had already been considering...I feel like you read my mind!**

**Chapter 11: Weak Heart**

**Bay**

Mom drove in silence for a few minutes before she finally spoke.

"Bay, you know you're going to have to tell the rest of the family the truth, right?"

"I know," I sigh. To be perfectly honest, it was a bit of a relief.

"Well, can I make a suggestion?"

"Yeah?" I answer questioningly.

"Why don't you talk to Emmett first when we get home? He deserves to know that you told me, and are telling everyone else, the truth. And I assume if everyone else knows he'll want to tell Melody."

"Ok, but I'm still not telling anyone besides family right now, and I haven't decided about Ty," I confess.

"Bay, you can wait to tell your friends as long as you want, but you are eventually going to have to tell Ty, and you should probably do it sooner rather than later. You don't want him finding out from some one else!

"Mom, he cheated on me!" I practically yell.

"I know, and I hate more than anything that you are going through this. But, It's HIS child you're carrying. He deserves to know, regardless."

"I'm not so sure about that," I grumble, my heart aching from all the talk of Ty.

**Emmett**

I was sitting at Bay's desk, waiting for her, since I had made it back from the doctor's appointment first. I opened her laptop and was going to surf the web when her e-mail icon popped up, saying that she had a new message- from Private Tyler Mendosa.

At that moment, Bay walked in and I was seething.

'You've still been talking to him?' I accuse her, knowing that my anger was showing in my face.

**Bay**

'Who?' I ask, confused.

'Ty!' Emmett looked so pissed. _Why would he think that I had been talking to Ty? _

'What are you talking about?'

'You have a new e-mail from Private Tyler Mendosa.'

My heart skips. An e-mail from Ty? I try to hide the spark of excitement I feel, and hating that I even feel excited. 'I haven't talked to him…' and then I remember the song. I had been half asleep when I had sent it. 'Oh, no. I…' I pause and take a deep breath, knowing that this would make Emmett even madder. 'I did send him something when I woke up in the middle of the night last Friday. I thought maybe I had dreamt it, I'm sorry, Emmett.'

He slumped down in the chair, looking hurt and defeated. 'Did you tell him?'

'No,' _here goes,_ 'but I told Mom. And I'm going to tell Regina this afternoon.'

'Why, Bay?'

'I really appreciate you offering to take responsibility, but I shouldn't have let you. I mean, do you really want to be tied down by a child that's not yours?'

'But, I love you!'

'The question is will you be able to love my baby? A baby that will look like Ty?'

'Yes!' But then he pauses, 'maybe, I don't know…but, what about us?'

'It's like I was falling.' I tried to explain how I felt, without hurting his feelings. 'You caught me when I was in dark place and you saved me. I couldn't help but let you. But my heart is just too weak right now. My emotions are all over the place. I shouldn't have had sex with you when I did, it was a mistake. And, I'm not saying that I don't care for you, but I shouldn't have told you that I loved you.' As hard as I try to hold them back, the tears start to spill over and stream down my face.

Instead of the understanding I had hoped for, Emmett responds with anger. 'Fine, go back to the asshole that cheated on you then!'

'Are you forgetting that you did the same thing?' I remind him.

'At least I didn't take your virginity and knock you up before I did!' Emmett's words felt like a slap in the face.

'I was hoping that you could give me some time to let me heal and figure out what will be best for me and the baby but apparently not! So just leave… go…now!' I yell as I sign.

And he does, without another word Emmett is out the door.

I slide into the desk chair that Emmett had just vacated and open up the e-mail from Ty.

**Thanks for the song. I miss you, too. I'm sorry I hurt you, but the song is right, it's probably better off this way. Please don't waste your time worrying about me.**

**Ty**

I close my lap top and wish that I could just stay in bed and cry for the rest of the day. Unfortunately, I have to go talk to Regina…at least mom said she would take care of telling Dad.

….

I ring the doorbell at the guest house and wait for Regina or Daphne to open the door.

"Hi, Bay! How did your doctors appointment go?' Regina asks as she ushers me in and to the couch where Daphne is already sitting.

I pull out the ultrasound picture and show it to her. "Everything went great, I got to hear the heartbeat and she told me that my due date is April 14th."

"Awe! Look at this Daphne!" Regina gushes.

"I am going to have the cutest niece or nephew ever!" Daphne exclaims. "What did Emmett think?"

"Umm, he wasn't in there. And that is actually what I came over here to talk to you guys about." I admit, earning puzzled looks from them both. "I lied, well, we lied. It isn't Emmett's baby. We had just decided to get back together and Emmett thought that we should just let people believe it was his. I'm sorry I lied to you both." I look down at my hands. Things were getting better with me and Daphne and I'm sure this was just going to cause us to back slide again.

"Oh, Bay,' Regina says, sitting down next to me and wrapping me in a hug. "I'm guessing that it's Ty's then?"

I nod. "I'm just not sure I can tell him."

"You have to, honey. Ty deserves to know that he is having a child."

"But he cheated on me!" Why do I have to keep reminding people of this?

"Things aren't always what they seem, Bay. Angelo spent 13 years believing that I had cheated on him when I hadn't."

"He admitted it! And didn't you keep the switch a secret because you thought it was best for me and Daphne? Maybe this is what's best for my baby!" I couldn't help yelling, I just can't keep my emotions in check.

"Just think about, Ok?"

"Alright." I take a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself before turning my attention to Daphne. 'You may want to check in with Emmett. He's really mad that I decided to tell everyone the truth. I don't think he's ever going to talk to me again.'

"I'm sorry things have gotten so complicated for you Bay, but I really wish you would have told me the truth from the beginning.'

'I know…and Daphne? Will you tell Emmett that I'm sorry?'

'Sure.' Daphne gets up and hugs me. She turns to Regina. 'I'm going to go over to check on Emmett, ok?'

"Alright, just be careful." And with that Daphne is out the door.

"Do you really think telling Ty is going to be best for me and the baby? He sent me an e-mail today…" I trail off.

"Really, what did it say?"

"That it's better off this way and that I shouldn't waste any time worrying about him."

"Bay, I guarantee that he will want to know. His father walked out on him and I know that he wouldn't want his child to feel abandoned like he did."

I nod, knowing that she's right. "I'm not telling him right now though."

"It is all up to you, but Bay, I wouldn't wait too long. You don't want him to hear from someone else."

I small smile breaks through my sadness. "That's exactly what Mom said."


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thanks again for all of the reviews, I REALLY appreciate it! Also, I want to note that I do not own Switched at Birth or the Song Counting Stars by One Republic which I quote in this chapter. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: Hope is but a Four-Letter Word**

**Week 12**

Fetal Age 10 weeks (71 to 77 days)

28 to 27 weeks (195 to 189 days) until your due date

Your Baby

**Size**

Your baby's crown-to-rump height is 2 ½ inches or about as tall as a squash ball. He or she may weigh as much as a half an ounce.

**Development**

This begins the age when the fetus starts looking really cute. Arms, legs, and fingers are growing out and tapering to look more like a newborn's, and your baby's posture becomes less curled and more upright.

**Bay**

Almost three weeks had passed since I'd told my family the truth. For the most part it wasn't that big of a deal, I mean, I was still pregnant. Dad and Angelo just transferred their anger from Emmett to Ty. What really made them mad is when I refused to tell Ty just yet, which meant they couldn't give him a piece of their minds. Only Mom and Regina had been able to make them see reason. It was my decision after all. Although, they all agreed that I should tell him, and preferably sooner rather than later.

I'm still on the fence on that one. I know it's the _right_ thing to do, it's just that I didn't want to tell him. Telling him meant having to be around him once the baby comes and I just don't think my heart can handle being around him.

I dtill haven't told anyone else yet, but the time has come. I had been trying to hide the protruding bump I'd developed under big hoodies, but I was starting to get suspicious stares at school.

So, today is the day I tell my friends. I laugh out loud at that one. I haven't had much of a social life lately. It was taking almost all of my free time to plow through the piles of school work I have. So, really, today was about Mary Beth, who I haven't been able to hang out with much between my school work and her spending every moment she could with Travis. But, she is my best, and only, friend. Besides Daphne, of course, who had actually been staying busy talking to Noah.

My belly begins to rumble, it hadn't been that long since breakfast, but the baby was demanding food. I set down my history book and head down to the kitchen for a mid-morning snack.

The smell of fresh muffins meet me before I even get to the kitchen. When I walk in Daphne is there pulling a fresh batch out of the oven.

"They smell delicious!" I exclaim. "Are they blueberry?"

"Yes! I thought baby might like them." She answers with a big grin.

"Mmmm. Most definitely." I agree, taking a bite. "Hey, Daphne?"

"Yeah?"

"How's Emmett been lately?"

"He's ok, I guess. He feels bad actually."

"What? Why?"

"Well, Melody gave him quite a talking to when she found out the truth and that it had been his idea. She said he put to much pressure on you when you were already in a precarious situation and he says he kind of sees where she was coming from."

Wow. Melody was kind of on my side? "Well, make sure he knows it wasn't just his fault. My hormones are to blame, too. I just wish we could have stayed friends, but I guess it's probably best that we're not.

Daphne shakes her head. "I just don't think he can handle be friends with you Bay, he really does love you."

I sigh. "I know, I just can't return those feelings…that's why I've been avoiding him at school."

Daphne starts packing up some of the muffins into a paper sack. "I'm going to take some of these to Noah. So, I'll see you later, ok?"

"See ya later!"

…..

Mary Beth and I were having fun just hanging out in my room, listening to music and painting each others finger and toe nails while talking about easy things like celebrity gossip and our favorite songs at the moment.

"How are things with Travis?" I finally ask.

She starts gushing. "Oh my gosh, great! I am so glad you planned the deaf day at Maui or I would have never met him. I really love him, Bay…and I can't believe it's only been two months, I can't imagine not being with him now."

"I'm happy for you." I tell her, feeling just a tad jealous.

"I'm sorry, here I am going on about Travis and how great everything is , while you and Emmett didn't work out again. You never told me what happened?"

"It's ok and it's something I really need to talk to you about anyway." I take a deep breath in preparation.

"What is it?" She asks, concerned by my change of tone.

"Things didn't work out with Emmett because I'm pregnant." I blurt out.

"Oh, no…does Emmett know?"

"Yes, but…it's not his, Mary Beth, it's Ty's," I admit and then I launch into the whole story and she listens quietly.

"So you haven't told him yet?" She asks. She has an odd look on her face like she's battling with herself.

"No…" I say shaking my head. "I'm not sure I want to…I know I should, but-"

Mary Beth cuts me off. "Bay, you have to tell him!"

"It just hurts, ok? I sent him an e-mail here a while ago, and his reply said not to waste my time worrying about him. I took that as a leave me the hell alone."

"He called me right after he got that song from you, it was in the middle of the night. I didn't know he sent anything back." She admits.

"What?" Why hadn't she mentioned it before today? "What did he say? Why didn't you tell me? And he didn't reply until about a week later."

"He was worried that something was wrong. He wanted to make sure you were ok. And apparently there was something wrong…he still loves you."

Anger starts burning through my veins. "Then why the hell did he have to go and cheat on me?"

**Mary Beth**

I look at Bay nervously. Regardless of what Ty wants, now is the time to tell her. She can't keep the baby a secret from him, and if she doesn't tell him, I will. This is ridiculous! They love each other and are both miserable…over a lie!

"He didn't cheat on you, Bay." I say slowly, letting it sink in.

"What are you talking about, I told you I saw Aida's panties and a condom wrapper in his barracks." She reminds me, looking confused.

"They weren't Aida's- one of his buddies borrowed his private room to say "good-bye" to his girlfriend before they were shipped out."

**Bay**

I can feel the blood drain from my face. Still confused, "Why would he lie about that, though?"

Tears start silently sliding down Mary Beth's cheeks, "His assignment changed, he's not at Camp Eggers, and he's not going to Germany. He's actually in the convoys, saving time if the trucks break down. He didn't want you to be worrying about him, or for you to have to go through what I did when we lost Justin."

"So, he hurt me instead by letting me believe he had cheated on me?" I scoff trying to keep my own tears at bay.

"He was trying to protect you, I agree, it was stupid. You don't know how many times I begged him to let me tell you the truth, but he made me promise. But I can't let you keep this from him, he deserves to know that he's going to be a dad."

I nod, taking it all in…Ty hadn't cheated. I can't help but let myself hope, maybe, just maybe, we could be a family. He'd only been trying to protect me in his own crazy way. But then I start to panic. "Is he ok? Have you heard from him?"

"Yes, we've been e-mailing. I just got one from him a few days ago. He's able to use the internet aver 3 days or so, sometimes it's a week before he responds though."

"I have to get in touch with him!" She exclaims.

**Ty**

I look back through my e-mails again wondering what the hell is going on. The first one from Mary Beth is short with only one line.

**Call Bay immediately, it's VERY important.**

Mary Beth's e-mails are usually full of chatter about Travis. The last time she had brought up Bay was three weeks ago to tell me that her and Emmett had already split. I couldn't help but smile slightly when I read it. I wanted her to be happy, but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt to think of her with somebody else. I was a little worried when I first read it that Bay was hurt or something, until I opened my next e-mail. Which was from Bay herself.

**_Lately I been, I been losing sleeps_**

_**Dreaming about the things that we could be**_

_**But baby I been, I been praying hard**_

_**Hoping that one day we'll be counting stars**_

_**I see this life**_

_**Like a swinging vine**_

_**Swing my heart across the line**_

_**I feel the love**_

_**And I feel it burn**_

_**Down this river every turn**_

_**Hope is but a four-letter word**_

_**Lately I been, I been losing sleep**_

_**Dreaming about the things that we could be**_

**Ty, you really need to call me. Mary Beth told me everything.**

**Love,**

**Bay**

I sit dumb-founded staring at the words. _Love, Bay._ She knows,and she seems to think we can go back. Why did Mary Beth have to tell her? She promised! Now, if I got killed Bay would be devastated all over again. Shaking my head, I walk over to the phone to call her.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thanks again for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 13: With Arms Wide Open**

**Bay**

I lay in bed, unable to sleep at 2 am, waiting for a call from Ty. I know it's ridiculous because it could be days before he gets access to the phone again. I go over and over what Mary Beth had told me. Ty hadn't cheated, he's lied- lied to try to protect me- but not cheated. I was mad, of course, that he had took our relationship into his own hands and not given me a choice in the matter. But at the same time I was so happy to find out the truth, and that for the moment he was ok. Hopefully Ty will see that things could work for us, and he won't be too mad that I'm pregnant. I wonder how he'll react?

I finally doze off while contemplating the hundreds of ways my conversation with Ty could go, only to be interrupted by the ringing of my phone. I sit up, my heart pounding, and grab my phone- knowing that only Ty would be calling in the middle of the night.

"Ty?!" I answer excitedly.

"Bay, sorry to wake you." My heart leaps at the sound of his voice and my breath catches."

"I'm so glad you called…" My eyes are prickling with tears causing my voice to waver.

"Look, Bay- I know you're probably really pissed at me. And I'm sorry I let you believe that I'd cheated on you, but-"

I cut him off , wanting to say my piece. "I'm not going to say I'm not upset about it, I am. You didn't let me make my own decision in the matter. But you don't know how relieved I am…there are things that you need to know…oh I wish I could see you."

"We could Skype?" Ty suggests.

"Really?" I can't believe I'll be able to see his face, I'll be able to see his real reaction.

"Yeah, I'll have to get off the phone, but I'll call you back through Skype in a few, ok?"

"Ok." I agree.

Excitement and fear are coursing through me as we hang up. I grab the shoebox that contains the many sketches I had made over the past few weeks of Ty and our child and the ultrasound picture from my first doctors appointment and walk over to my desk to pull up Skype. I adjust my camera and try to smooth down my hair a tad while I wait for Ty. A minute later the screen fills with the words _Incoming Call from Private Tyler Mendoza…_

I accept it quickly and there he was.

**Ty**

Bay was staring at me intently. She looked even more beautiful than I remembered; her hair all messy and tangles from sleep, her smile lighting up her face and eyes, her purple nightgown dipping low and showing off the soft swell of her breasts, and there was something else too, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Bay, I just want you to be aware what you're getting into," I blurt out. "I can't promise I'll be back. We've had some close calls, it's bad over here."

"I know, Ty. But that doesn't change the way I feel about you! Please, don't push me away…" she trails off, I can see the pain in her eyes.

"Ok," I agree and then I remember what she had said before I had suggested that we Skype. "What is it that I need to know?"

"Oh, Ty, I'm so sorry I kept it from you for so long. But I was being selfish, I thought you had cheated on me, I promise I was going to tell you eventually, I was just so hurt. Then Mary Beth told me the truth. Please don't be mad-"

I cut her off, "What is it, Bay?" She was making me nervous with her panicky babbling.

She takes a deep breath, and I try to be patient.\

"I'm pregnant." She mumbles.

My heart stops. Did I hear her right? Did she say she was pregnant? "What? Sorry, what did you say?"

"I'm pregnant, Ty. You're going to be a dad. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Please, don't be mad." She begs.

I'm still processing the news. "I'm going to be a dad? We're having a baby?"

Instead of answering Bay stands up and turns side-ways and pats the small, but definite, baby bump. She sits back down and opens a box that's sitting on her desk and pulls out a picture and holds it up for me to see.

"This is our baby, Ty." She says quietly as I study the grainy ultrasound photo. Tears begin to form in my eyes, when suddenly Carter slaps my back out of nowhere, reminding me I wasn't the only person in the room, I swipe at my eyes quickly.

"Congrats, Daddy-O." He says before walking off.

"Who was that?" Bay asks.

"That was Carter, the guy that, uh, borrowed my room. Sorry he interrupted, nothing is private here."

"It's ok, so…" Bay says awkwardly, waiting for my reaction.

I swallow. "Tell me more about it…"

"Well, I'm almost 12 weeks. I found out just a couple of weeks after you…left. My due date is April 14th. I'm assuming that we conceived that time I, uh, seduced you." she blushes, her face turning crimson. I remember the time, I had been shocked that Bay had woken me up like that. "So," she continues, "I know this is my fault and I understand if you-"

"No, Bay," I interrupt her. "This is my baby, our baby. There is no way I could abandon my child…or you for that matter."

She looks down at her hands, resting on her tiny belly, with tears streaming down her face. "I didn't know how you would feel."

I wish I could wipe away her tears, take her in my arms and comfort her. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Bay. I thought I was doing the right thing. When you saw that stuff and you assumed it was Aida's I just went with it. I thought that is was the only way to let you go, so you could get on with your life. I was wrong, and if I had known about this, I would have never done it. I know it won't be easy, but of course I want the baby…and you."

A smile breaks through and lights up her beautiful tear stained face, she was absolutely glowing.

"Really?" She asks.

"Yes, Bay, really!" I half-laugh, the feelings I had been trying to suppress for the last month and a half come flooding back.

"When are you supposed to come back?" She asks bringing me back to earth.

"It's a 12 month tour, so not until next August." I sigh, thinking about the fact that I will more than likely miss the birth of my child. "I do get a two week R&R in February though."

"I've missed you so much, even when I thought you'd betrayed me, I held onto the anger and tried to push you out of my mind, but you were always there. In my dreams, in the songs that I listened to, in my art." And at that she takes out a handful of sketches and shows them to me one by one. Every one of them is of me, holding the hand of a little girl, tossing a little boy in the air, holding a small baby close to me and the last one of me and Bay, each holding the hand of the little girl between us.

I let the tears slip down my face, not caring if the on-lookers notice. "They're all great, Bay. You should send-"

"Alright, men, times up. Let's get back to it!" My Sergeant yells as he walks into the room.

"I gotta go, Bay. E-mail me and I'll respond and call when I can." I tell her quickly.

"Bye, Ty…"

"I love you." I say quietly, hopeful that it wasn't loud enough for her to hear, but I catch her look of surprise right as I end the call.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: This is a short one, but I hope you enjoy! As always, thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 14: E-Mail**

**October 2, 2013 07:03**

Ty,

I hate that our call had to end so quickly but I'm so glad I got to see your face. (You look super sexy in your uniform btw ;) ) I'm so so happy that you met my news with happiness and not regret or anger.

I don't have much time bc I have to get to school- which I will be finished with in December, in case you didn't know.

Love,

Bay

P.S. I uploaded some pics for you, of my sketches and the ultrasound of our little bean.

**October 2, 2013 15:26**

Hey, Ty!

I hope you aren't too angry that I told Bay, but when she told me she was pregnant- and that she had mixed feelings about telling you- I just had to. Congrats by the way. I know that you'll be a great dad! J

Oh, and you really shocked Bay with that "I love you" at the end of your call. Don't worry, though, it was a good kind of shocked ;)

As for me, I've been really busy between school, seeing Travis, and applying to colleges and for scholarships.

I hope you are doing Ok and being careful over there.

Miss ya!

Mary Beth

**October 2, 2013 20:14**

Hi, Ty!

I can't believe it hasn't even been 24 hours since I told you about our little bean. It's like this huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I actually went shopping with MB and bought some maternity clothes. Time to stop hiding under those big hoodies! Everyone at school is going to be shocked tomorrow. We didn't get to talk about it last night, but only Mary Beth, Emmett, and my family know. So, I guess tomorrow will be the big reveal. I'll let you know how it goes.

I miss you, Ty, and I hope to see your face again soon. Please be careful, and come home to me and our little bean.

Love,

Bay

**October 3, 2013 15:58**

Ty,

Things weren't that great at school today. I wore one of the new outfits I got yesterday and put the bump on display. (I'll add a pic in here at the end.) Anyway, I got hit with a lot of gossip. Which is actually harder at Carlton because you don't have to be in hearing range to see what people are saying about you. At least I had Daphne by my side.

So…I know things are new with us, again, but I want to start fresh. And I think that we should begin with honesty. So, I have something I need to tell you, but I'm afraid it will make you mad…

Hear goes.

You already know that a couple weeks after you left I got back with Emmett. It was before I found out I was pregnant. I just want to come clean and tell you that we did hook up- once. It was after I found out I was pregnant so I do know without a doubt that this baby is yours. Emmett talked me into telling my family it was his. Ty, it was all a huge mistake! I hope that you can forgive me. All I can do is pray that this won't change things for us. My heart belongs to you.

_Maybe I didn't hold you_

_All those lonely, lonely nights_

_And I guess I never told you_

_I'm so happy that you're mine_

_If I made you feel second best_

_Boy, I'm so sorry I was blind_

_You were always on my mind_

_You were always on my mind_

_Tell me_

_Tell me that your sweet love hasn't died_

_Give me_

_Give me one more chance to keep you satisfied_

_Oooh satisfied_

_You are always on my mind_

_You are always on my mind_

Even when we were apart Ty, you were always on my mind.

I love you 3

Bay

**October 4, 2013 06:47**

Ty,

Sorry I didn't get the chance to write to you yesterday. I went out with Travis and then wnen we got home Bay called me. She told me what she sent you in her e-mail yesterday and she is so scared you're going to be mad at her. Please, don't be.

You didn't see her in the days after you left. It was horrible. She didn't do anything but stay in her room and mope for two weeks. Until Emmett finally talked her into hanging out with us. And even when she was with him she wasn't happy, you could see it in her eyes. You and I both know that she was still thinking of you. She was so hurt and confused. She broke things off with Emmett quickly and just dove into her school work. Finding out that you didn't really cheat on her has been the best thing that could have happened. You wouldn't believe the change in her demeanor. In just three days she seems like a different person. And she risked it all to be honest with you.

The point is, I know it's going to hurt you, knowing that she slept with Emmett. But you should forgive her, like she so readily forgave you for lying.

On a separate note. Bay had a really hard day at school yesterday. I figure she didn't share much about it with you since she knew she was going to tell you about Emmett. Travis told me that people were saying horrible things about her. That the baby is yours, that it's Emmett's, that she has no clue who's it is. Some are even calling her a slut and whore. Daphne and Travis are trying to set people straight, but you know how rumors can be.

Just go easy on her, ok? That baby of yours is making her awfully emotional.

Take care, Ty!

Mary Beth


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: This chapter is quite a bit longer than I normally post and I thought about splitting it into 2 chapters, but I thought, what the heck? Enjoy it! It's the last before the weekend! Thanks again for all the reviews, and as always I do not own Switched at Birth or the lyrics to Coldplay's "The Scientist."**

**Chapter 15: Back to the Start**

**Ty**

_I open the door to my room and look over to Bay to gauge her reaction. Her face lights up. "You did all this?" She asks._

_"Briggs helped with the candles, but yeah." I close the door behind us. "It doesn't mean we have to do anything." I add quickly. Although I'm hoping that we do. I lead her into the room and we sit on my single bed. I lean over and kiss her slowly, not wasting any time._

_On the radio a horrible song drones on;_

Read my mind, so I don't need to speak…

_"I hate this music." I say pulling away. "Hold on." I reach over to turn the radio off._

_Bay points to my lamp, which I had wrapped a old shirt around to dim the lighting. "Is that a t-shirt?"_

_"It's clean, I'm pretty sure." I say, shrugging. I'm rewarded with one of Bay's sweet laugh's. "Dude, I'm on a budget here!"_

_"I can tell from the lack of rose petals on the bad." She teases._

_"Well, at least I didn't light incense. Gotta give me that one." I quip . I take her hands, pulling her up to me, kissing her as I lift her up and set her on my desk. I start to deepen the kiss, when this time, Bay interrupts._

_"Ah, hang on." She pulls her phone out of her pocket and turns it off, mumbling, "Good-bye world."_

_Starting to get impatient I kiss her again, knocking her head against the shelf by accident. Bay points to the bed, "Could we maybe…" she trails off._

_"Yeah, no problem." I stand her up and continue kissing her, walking her to the bed, which is closer than I thought and we tumble onto it. "This is definitely not going according to my plans." I chuckle._

_We're on our knees in the middle of the bed, I pull her close to me and our lips touch, I run my tongue across her luscious lips and reach down to the hem of her shirt and begin to pull it off of her. To my surprise, Bay takes over and pulls it off in one fell swoop. I pull off my shirt and Bay helps me tug it off. I take her waist and enjoy the softness of her skin against mine. Bay snakes her arms around my neck , still clutching both of our shirts, when suddenly she tosses them to the side, right next to the candles._

_I groan. "Wait, the candles!"_

_"Oh, no!" Bay exclaims._

_"It's alright, I got it." I say as I walk over and start blowing out the candles, one by one. Bay is sitting on the bed with her arms wrapped around her knees, watching me._

_"'Cause that's the last thing we need, right? Is for the fire alarm to go off and then the sprinklers to turn on and everybody's rushing in and they're like, 'What were you guys doing in there?'" Bay babbles like she always does when she's nervous._

_"Bay…stop talking."_

_"Ok." She says with a shy grin spreading across her face._

_I blow out the last candle and kick off my shoes while unbuttoning my pants not wanting to think what kind of disaster Bay could turn that into…I laugh to myself and slide them off, leaving my boxers, as Bay continues to study me intently. I walk over to her and climb back onto the bed. I pull her back onto her knees and kiss her again but this time with more passion. I pull away "Don't be nervous, ok?"_

_She nods. I reach behind her and quickly unclasp her bra an pull it off of her while looking into her eyes. I glance down to study her perfect breasts. I lean over and whisper into her ear "You're beautiful."_

_Her breath quickens as I trail my hands up her sides and take her breasts into my hands. I start kissing her neck, sucking gently, enjoying the way I make her shudder. I work my way down to her nipples. I trail my tongue around it making her gasp, I move over to the other and give it the same attention. She moans and tangles her fingers in my short hair. I run my hands down her side, over her ass and down her legs until I reach the back of her knees, and pull, flipping her onto her back so that I'm kneeling between her legs. Bay giggles. I lean down and press my need into her._

_"Oh, God, Ty." She moans into my mouth as I kiss her, grinding my cock into her._

_I pull away and unbutton her pants, pulling them off of her. I gaze at her lying there in nothing but a pair of hot pink thongs. "Bay, you are so damn sexy." I growl as I lean back into her, kissing her roughly, biting her lip. I find my way to the warm spot between her legs and rub her through her next-to-nothing panties, before dipping my hand into them to find that she is dripping wet. I push a finger into her and she gasps. I stop quickly. "Did I hurt you?" I ask._

_"Not at all, it feels so good."_

_Her confession makes me groan, and at that I grasp the wisp of material and pull, snapping the elastic. I toss the scrap of material to the side while Bay starts pulling off my boxers._

_Both of us are lying there in complete nakedness. "You are a Goddess." I whisper before I lower my head and kiss her slowly, trailing kisses down her neck, between her breasts, past her belly button , all the way down to her sex. I run my tongue over her slit and Bay squirms. "Mmm, you taste so good."_

_"Oh, Ty…" She moans as I grasp her hips to hold her still. I flick my tongue over her clit, driving her crazy. I insert a finger into her and her hips buck into me. I continue to tongue her clit while pumping my finger into her, then adding a second to help stretch her tight little pussy. And, suddenly she comes undone. "Oh, my God, I'm coming'" she gasps, her pussy tightening around my fingers. I look up to see the beautiful look of pleasure on her face. I give her one last lick before I lay down beside her and kiss her neck, and then her lips. She kisses me back with frantically, like she can't live without it._

_"I need you in me," she says breathing heavily._

_I roll a condom on. "Are you sure?" I ask leaning over her. She nods and at that I gently push into her, slowly, only half way in and then back out not wanting to hurt her. I do this a few times, trying to control my urge to slam into her ._

_"Mmm, stop teasing and fuck me already." Bay whispers in my ear._

_And at that, I come unglued and push into her all the way, breaking her barrier and causing her to cry out. I still, scared that I've hurt her. "Are you ok?"_

_"I'm fine, it just hurt a little bit. I'm fine now." She bucks her hips into mine, "Please don't stop," she begs._

_I move in her, thrusting slowly, her hips meeting mine. "Oh, Bay, you feel so good, and tight." I moan. Her fingers grasp my shoulders, her nails biting into my skin. I kiss her, groaning into her mouth, thrusting faster, lost in the pleasure of our connected bodies. I feel her tighten around me as she calls out my name and I let go, coming with her._

_I collapse onto her, both of us breathing heavily from our exertion. I roll off of her, breaking the connection of our bodies, and we lay in bed facing each other._

_"Wow," says Bay._

_"Yeah, wow." I agree._

_"I love you, Ty," Bay whispers sweetly._

_"I love you, too."_

I awake from the dream slowly, holding on to the memory of our first time together. Bay had really surprised me that night. She had learned she liked sex, a lot, not that I'm complaining. We were doing it like rabbits any chance we had before I had to leave. I look at my watch to find that it's 4 a.m. _I should have time to go check my e-mail. _I think as I roll out of bed, groaning at the painful erection that was the result of the steamy dream. _Time for a cold shower._

…..

I sit at the computer dumb-founded. I'm not going to pretend that I'm not pissed that Bay had slept with Emmett, and while she was pregnant with my child, no less. But, I had to admit that if I hadn't of lied to her about sleeping with Aida, none of this would have happened. Mary Beth was right, I should forgive her and try to forget it.

I tap out my response to Bay as quickly as I can, wanting to go talk to my sergeant before I start the day.

**Bay**

Only three days had passed since I'd found out the truth and talked to Ty, but so much had changed in that short amount of time. I felt like a different person than I had in the past month and a half. I had finally came out about my pregnancy at school, which had been difficult, I had to tell my whole crazy family about the new development with me and Ty. Mom, Regina, Daphne and Adrianna had been happy for me. Of course, Dad and Angelo had not been impressed, as expected.

I open my e-mail to send Ty his daily message. Only to finally find a reply from him. Nervousness flutters through me as I open the e-mail, praying that he's not mad about my confession.

**October 5, 2013 04:30**

_(I can't help thinking how odd it is looking at the date, it's still the 4__th__ here, Ty must have just sent this…I wish he could have called.)_

**Bay,**

**I want to start out by saying that I'm not mad at you. I mean, of course I'm upset. I don't like thinking about you together like that with him. But it was partially my fault. I shouldn't have led you to believe that I had cheated on you, and then none of this would have happened.**

**Now that that is out of the way, I just have to say; How could you think I'd be angry at the news. You are carrying my child for Christ's sake. I'll admit it's scary, the thought of being responsible for another human being. But it's also amazing to think that we made a life together and that a part of me is growing inside of you.**

**I miss you and I hate that we got cut off during our conversation, too. It was great to see you after so long. You looked so beautiful with your hair all disheveled from sleep and you definitely have a glow about you. (You also looked super-sexy in that nightgown you were wearing. I had to tell off Carter for commenting on it later.)**

**Thanks so much for the pictures and sketches. I printed them out so I can keep them with me all the time. I can't help but wonder if our "little bean" as you've been saying, is a boy or a girl…what are you thinking? You should ask Adrianna what she thinks, she's always been pretty good at guessing.**

**Well, I need to go. I still have to reply to MB, before I start my day. I'm going to leave you with a song, like you so often do for me.**

**I love you, Bay.**

**Ty**

**P.S. Mary Beth told me what people are saying at school and I'm sorry you're having to put up with that shit, but the people that matter know the truth. Try not to worry about the others.**

I click on the link to the song and smile as I listen.

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are_

_I had to find you, tell you I need you_

_Tell you I set you apart_

_Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions_

_Oh, let's go back to the start_

_Running in circles, coming in tails_

_Heads on a science apart_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_It's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

_Oh take me back to the start_

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures_

_Pulling your puzzles apart_

_Questions of science, science and progress_

_Do not speak as loud as my heart_

_Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me_

_Oh and I rush to the start_

_Running in circles, chasing our tails_

_Coming back as we are_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_Oh it would be such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be so hard_

_I'm going back to the start_

My heart swells as I listen to the last few strains of the song, tears clouding my eyes. The Scientist has always been one of my top ten favorites, but Ty sending it to me just shot it to the top of my list.

**Ty**

I knock on my sergeant's office door and wait for permission to enter.

"Come in," he calls. I walk in and salute him. "At ease. What can I help you with, Private?"

""Sir, I just found out my girlfriend is pregnant."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you, sir. I was wondering if I would be able to make it to the birth. She's due mid-April."

"I'm sorry, son. You only get the 10 day paternity leave if you're married. We can see about re-arranging your R&R to after her due date, so you can be sure to see the baby shortly after it's born, if you'd like."

I stand silently for a minute, processing what he had said. My next question sticks in my throat. "Sir, if we were to get married, say, during my R&R, would I be able to get the paternity leave then?"

"Well, yeah, as long as you're married." He replies.

"Sir, would it be possible for me to move up my R&R?" I ask tentatively.

"Let's see what we can do…"

**Mary Beth**

I groan as my phone starts ringing. Travis was kissing my neck and driving me insane. I pull away and sign, "Phone."

"They can call back later," Travis signs and goes back to kissing the sensitive spot above my collar bone. I glance at my phone and see that it's Ty.

I push Travis away reluctantly and answer it quickly, earning a dirty look from him.

"Ty, is everything ok?" I ask breathlessly.

"Hey, MB, yeah, I'm good…I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" I can hear the laughter in his voice, which causes me to blush.

"I…no, uh, it's fine." I stumble over the words. 'What's up?" I ask as Travis starts kissing my hand, slowly working his way back to my neck.

"Well, I needed to ask you about something."

I gulp. Travis has moved his hand to the buttons on my blouse and is slowly unbuttoning them, one by one, I swat his hand away. "What is it, Ty?"

"Well, I just, uh, wanted your opinion on something. See, I just went to talk to my sergeant about getting a paternity leave, you know, for when the baby comes?"

"Uh huh." I say. Travis had given up on unbuttoning my shirt and had stood up to take off his own shirt and was in the process of unbuttoning his pants.

"It turns out you can only take paternity leave if you're married, so my sergeant suggested that I move my R&R to after the due date, so I'll be able to see the baby on my leave."

"Really?" I say only half paying attention to what he was saying. Being as Travis had just pulled off his boxers and threw them in my face, then proceeds to stretch out on my bed in all his glory, patting the bed next to him.

"So, I, uh asked him if I could get the paternity leave if I got married during my R&R and he said yes. So, I can either take my R&R to the end of this month and propose to Bay, pray that she says yes, and get married within that two weeks, so I can try to make it for the baby's birth. Or I can move my R&R to the end of April. What do you think?"

"What?" I say, finally realizing what Ty was getting at. I jump up out of my desk chair and walk into the hallway. Leaving a very hunky, very naked, scowling boy in my bed.

"If me and Bay get married I can get a 10 day paternity leave, so, I can either take my R&R and be in Kansas City on the 22nd-"

"That's Bay's birthday!"

"I know. And if she agrees to marry me I can come back again in April, when the baby is due."

"Oh, my gosh, Ty!" I exclaim.

"So, do you think she would say yes?"

"I don't know for sure…I mean, you only just got back together. But, with the baby coming, she might."

"Maybe I should just come at the end of April, after the baby's born." he sounded disappointed.

"Ty, do you want to marry Bay?"

"I don…" he pauses, seemingly changing his mind about what he was about to say. "Yes, I do, Mary Beth. I know it sounds crazy, right? But I love her, and we would be a family, and-"

I cut him off, "Then I think you should take the chance, Ty, she may feel the same way. Oh, my gosh, Bay is going to be so excited when she finds out you'll be here in a little over two weeks!"

"About that. I want to surprise her, ok?"

I sigh, "Ok, I won't tell her, I promise."

"Good."

"So, you're going to do it?"

"Yeah, I think I am." I can hear the excitement in his voice, "Well, MB, it's time for me to get to work, I'll let you get back to, uh, whatever it was youi were doing with Travis." He teases.

"Ty!" He laughs. "Bye."

"Bye, Mary Beth."

_Wow. _I can't help thinking as I walk back into my room. _Bay may be getting married, and within the next few weeks._

'You are so naughty," I sign to the ever-persistent Travis before I lean down to kiss him, picking up where we had left off.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Barely Legal**

**John**

**October 10, 2013 04:48**

**Dear Senator Kennish,**

**I would like to start out by apologizing for the situation I got your daughter into. With that being said, I would like to rectify the situation by asking for Bay's hand in marriage. I will be arriving in Kansas City on her birthday, and if she agrees, I would like to marry her during my two week leave. Not only so I can return in April for the birth of my child, but also because I love her more than anything, and want to spend the rest of my life with her.**

**I beg you to please give me your blessing.**

**Thank You.**

**Private Tyler Mendoza**

**P.S. Bay is not aware that I am coming home this month. I would like to surprise her.**

I try to keep calm, but I can feel my blood pressure rising. "Kathryn!" I yell, "Come look at this."

A minute later Kathryn walks into my home office, wiping her hands on her apron. "What is it?" She asks.

"Read this," I say pointing at the computer. I sit silently as she leans over me to read the e-mail.

"Oh, John." She says after a minute.

"Can you believe he has the nerve to ask to marry Bay after everything he's put her through?"

"John…" I know that tone, the tone she uses when she's about to say something she knows I won't like.

"Don't tell me you think this is acceptable, Kathryn."

"I don't think we have a choice, John! He's coming in on her birthday, her _18__th_ birthday. It doesn't matter if we give them our blessing or not. He's only asking to be polite. If we say no, they'll elope and we'll miss another one of our children's weddings! So, give him your blessing. I don't want to miss seeing Bay get married, too."

I bury my face in my hands, shaking my head.

**Bay**

Once again I'm sitting in Dr. Gran's waiting room, but this time between Regina and Adrianna. I remember what Ty had told me and turn to Adrianna. "Ty said you were good at guessing what sex a baby will be. So, which do you think I'm having?"

"He's right, I guessed correctly about you…hmmm, stand up and let me look at you." I humor her. "Turn around." I turn, earning stares from other women in the room. "Well, I'm thinking a girl." She proclaims.

"You really think so?" I ask, excited at the thought of a precious little girl with Ty's eye's.

"I don't know, Mom. I think it's going to be a boy." Regina disagrees.

"That would be great to…" It's not hard to picture a little boy either.

"Bay Kennish." The nurse calls. At least this time I didn't have to wait an hour past my appointment.

I follow the nurse into the exam room with Regina and Adrianna close behind me. The nurse takes my blood pressure (which is normal), and checks my weight (I'd actually gained four pounds this time), and told me to pee in a cup. At least this time I didn't have to put on the embarrassing hospital gown.

We sit chatting for a few minutes, waiting for the doctor to come in.

"Hello, Bay." Dr. Gran says as she walks into the room. "How have you been feeling?" She asks, starting her exam.

"Much better the last couple of weeks, no more morning sickness!"

"Good," she says while measuring my belly. "And you're measuring right on schedule, 13 inches for 13 weeks." She smiles at me warmly. "Are you ready to hear the heartbeat?"

"Just a second, I want to record it for my boyfriend, he's in the Army and in Afghanistan right now." I explain as I pull out my phone and set it up to record.

"Ready?" She asks. I nod and she proceeds to find the heartbeat.

_Thump-thump, thump-thump._

Once again the sound of my baby's heart beating brings tears to my eyes. I look over at Regina and Adrianna to see their eyes glistening as well.

Dr. Gran puts the Doppler away. "Everything sounds good. We'll see you back here in a month, on…" she looks at her pocket calendar, "November 14th. That will put you at 18weeks so we'll be doing an ultrasound and you should be able to find out the sex of the baby! Now if you like you can go to one of those 4D ultrasound places and find out around 15 weeks, if you prefer, of course."

"Ty will get a leave in February, so I'm going to wait until then so we can find out together."

"Whatever you want," Dr. Gran says. "Don't forget to make your next appointment on the way out!" She reminds me as she walks out the door.

…..

"I can't believe I'm going to be a great-grandma!" Adrianna says as we leave the doctor's office.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a grandma," Regina replies disdainfully.

I laugh. "Don't worry, Regina. You don't look like a grandma." I reassure her.

**AN: This is a very short chapter (and slightly uneventful), but I may try to get another one posted by the end of the day! **

**So, do you Bay should have a boy or a girl? Let me know! **

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Today is the Greatest**

**Bay**

I head downstairs knowing that, regardless of the fact that me and Daphne were 18, there would be peanut butter pancakes and silly party hats. I enter the kitchen and Daphne is there along with the rest of my family, including Adrianna, Regina and Angelo. I can't help but miss Toby, this will be the first birthday I've had without him.

"Happy Birthday, Bay!" My mom calls from the stove where she is sliding the last pancake onto a plate.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone echoes, dad hops up from his seat at the table and gives me a hug.

"Thanks, guys, and happy birthday, Daphne!" I pause before adding," So, Dad, are me and Daphne sick today? I could really use a day with no school!"

"I have already called the school, you both have terrible stomach viruses." He informs us.

Daphne and I both squeal.

"What are we doing today?" Asks Daphne.

"I think us girls should go shopping," Mom suggests.

"And go to a salon for manis and pedis," Regina adds.

"Well, you girls be sure to buy some pretty dresses. We'll go to the club for dinner tonight, Bay you should invite your friend Mary Beth and we'll make it a party." Angelo says as he hands me and Daphne each a card, which included cash.

"Can I bring Noah?" Daphne asks.

"Sure." Angelo agrees.

Just as we were moving into the dining room to eat the door burst open. "You can't have birthday breakfast without me!" Shouts Toby as he walks through the door, followed by Nikki close behind him.

I run over to Toby and hug him tightly. "I'm so glad you're here!" I squeal as everyone else rushes them with greetings and hugs. "And you, too, sister!" I say hugging Nikki.

"Geez, Bay, you're getting fat!" Toby says, patting my belly.

"Hey, I'm growing your niece or nephew in here, cut me some slack!" I reply smacking his arm playfully.

"Toby, Nikki, tell us about Peru," Mom says as we all sit down in the dinning room for breakfast with my entire family.

**Ty**

I walk through the airport parking lot and scanning it, searching for Mary Beth. I finally spot her and take off in her direction. She sees me and meets me halfway, throwing her arms around me.

"Oh, Ty! It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you, too, MB," I say hugging her back. We walk back to her car and Mary Beth pops the trunk, I throw my lonely bag in before climbing into the passenger seat. I was exhausted form the trip, it had taken me 3 days to get home.

"Where to?" She asks me as she backs out of the parking spot.

"The nearest jewelry store."

"I can't believe you're proposing, Ty!"

"Well, I just hope she says yes." I confess to her.

"Me, too."

…..

"I think this is perfect." I tell Mary Beth, looking to her to see what she thinks of the ring I had come across. It was a ½ karat solitaire diamond in the shape of a heart.

"I think she'll love it, you don't see many women with heart shaped engagement ring. Bay will like that it's unique."

I turn to the sales woman, "I'll take it, and these bands," I say pointing to a set of simple wedding bands.

**Mary Beth**

Ty is paying for the rings when my phone starts ringing. It's Bay. I walk out of the store before I answer. "Happy Birthday, Bay!"

"Thanks, Mary Beth! I didn't know for sure if you would answer since your at school," Bay says, surprised.

"Yeah, it's lunchtime." I fib, "What are you up to?"

"I am out with all the ladies of the family, even Nikki! Her and Toby surprised us at breakfast this morning."

I grin to myself, I already knew- along with John and Kathryn- that they were coming in. "That's great!" I exclaim, trying to sound surprised.

"So, I was calling to see if you would come to me and Daphne's birthday dinner at the club tonight? You can bring Travis!" She says.

It sounds like everything was going according to the plans. I'll admit to being a little worried with Bay's entire family knowing what was going on.

'Sure, sounds great!"

At that moment Ty walks out of the jewelry store with a small bag in his hand. "Who's that?" He asks before I can completely cover the speaker with my hand.

"Bay." I mouth.

"Shit," Ty mumbles.

"Who was that?" Asks Bay.

"Um, just a guy I sit with at lunch sometimes," I lie.

"Oh, really? What does Travis think of that?" She teases.

"It's just a friend, Bay," I reply.

"Ok, Ok," she sighs, "Well, I'll see you and Travis tonight then? Six o'clock?"

"Yup, see ya then!"

"Bye, MB!'

"See ya, Bay." I hang up. "You almost ruined it, Ty!' I accuse.

"I know, I can't believe I did that!"

"Well, at least she didn't notice. You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go get something to eat. I'm starving and ready for some good ole American food."

"Food it is!" I say as we walk towards the car.

**Bay**

Our party of 12 was sitting around a big table at the club, everyone was chatting and munching on appetizers. I couldn't help being a little lonely in the midst of all the couples. I hadn't even heard from Ty today. I was hoping he would be able to call me at some point, but I knew it was unlikely. I can feel the tears coming on, so I stand up and excuse myself to the restroom.

**Ty**

I had walked through the restaurant doors just in time to see Bay stand up from the table. I notice the tears threatening to spill over as she walks across the restaurant to the rest rooms. She looks so beautiful in the knee length black cocktail dress that flowed over her growing belly, it had a deep v that was showing off her cleavage, which had also grown substantially. It takes everything I had to keep myself from running to her in that moment, instead I walked to the table she had just vacated.

All the women at the table jump up and rush to embrace me as soon as they see me, clucking around me like mother hens. "You look so handsome!" Daphne says.

"You do, Ty," Regina agrees.

"What was wrong with Bay?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing, she had to go to the bathroom. She goes like, every fifteen minutes now." Daphne says.

"It looked like she was about to cry…" I tell them.

"I'll go check on her," Adrianna says as she turns and walks towards the bathroom.

I sit in Bay's vacated seat for a minute and address John and Angelo. "Thank you so much for letting me do this."

"Well, you would have done it regardless anyway, just promise you'll take care of my little girl." John says to me, while Angelo glares.

"John!" Kathryn fusses at his comment.

"Oh, I intend to sir. Well, I better go hide before Bay comes back out." I stand and walk away, shaking off John and Angelo's cold stares.

**Bay**

I sit in a stall and let myself cry. It's a few minutes before I hear a knock on the door. "Bay?" Adrianna calls.

I try to compose myself before opening the door and walk out. "Oh, poor baby, what's wrong? It's your 18th birthday. You should be happy and celebrating."

"I know. I just wish Ty could be here. I miss him so much, we've been back together for almost a month and it's so hard to know it will still be 4 more months before I get to see him. Everyone out there has someone and I'm by myself."

"Well, first of all, you have me. And second of all, you do have someone and wherever Ty is, I'm sure he's thinking about you."

"I know," I sigh, taking a deep breath.

I turn to the mirror and study my reflection. My eyes are slightly red and my mascara was smudged.

"Here," Adrianna says, holding out a damp paper towel.

I dab at my eyes and reapply my mascara. "Thank you, Adrianna."

"Your welcome, darling. Now, let's get back out there and enjoy this dinner party." She says, linking her arm with mine.

We walk back over to the table and sit down just as Angelo stands up and taps his glass with his fork.

"I would like to take this time to say Happy Birthday to my lovely daughters, Bay and Daphne. Happy Birthday, girls."

I groan inwardly, embarrassed that Angelo caught the attention of the entire restaurant. Everyone was clapping and calling out, "Happy Birthday!"

""Happy Birthday, Bay," comes a voice from behind me. I turn, and I can't believe my eyes, it's Ty, looking so handsome in his dress uniform. I jump out of my seat and throw my arms around him, no longer caring that the whole club was watching. Ty returns my embrace and then takes my face in his hands. He lowers his lips to mine and kisses my tenderly. I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss, ignoring all the hoots and hollers we were earning for our display.

But then Ty pulls away, "Don't forget, we have an audience," he whispers in my ear. I turn and look at my family. Most everyone is laughing, save Dad and Angelo, and not one of them looks surprised to see Ty.

I turn back to Ty, "Everyone knew you-" the words die on my lips. Ty had gotten down on one knee while I was facing my family. He reaches into his coat and pulls out a small box.

"Bay, I have missed you so much these past couple of months and it made me realize just how much I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and our baby. Please, make me the happiest man in the world. Marry me, Bay." He opens the box to display a heart shaped diamond nestled in velvet.

Before I even think about it, I hear the words coming out of my mouth. "Yes! Yes, yes!"

Ty slides the ring on my finger and stands up and gathers me in his arms, kissing my deeply while cheers erupt throughout the room.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please, let me know what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please let me know what you think! Chapter title is inspired by Maroon 5's "Stutter"**

**Chapter 18: All I Want is to Be With You Always**

**Bay**

I stand, still in shock, next to Ty and clutch his arm, not wanting to let him go. I was afraid it was all a dream. I was lost in my thoughts when Ty pulls me back. "Is that Ok with you, Bay?"

"Huh?" I ask, dumbfounded, having no clue what he was asking about.

Everyone laughs as Ty explains, "I was just asking the rest of your family and friends if it was Ok if I steal you away for the rest of the evening. We have a lot to talk about." Then he leans down and whispers in my ear, "And I want to be alone with you."

My need for him curls deep in my belly at the sound of his husky voice and the feel of his lips grazing my ear. "Um, yeah, is that Ok Mom, Dad?"

"Yes, honey, go on," Mom says as my dad was about to protest.

"Just be home by midnight," Dad tacks on.

"Dad, I'm 18 and engaged, don't you think I'm a little past curfews?" I argue.

"Not while you're still living in my house!"

"Ok, Ok, I'll be back by midnight, geez." I finally agree.

I walk around the table giving everyone hugs and saying good-bye and accepting there congratulations. When I hug Daphne, she whispers in my ear, "You need to let Emmett know about this…"

"Will you tell him?" I sign.

She sighs and nods. At least that's one thing I won't have to worry about.

…..

We walk out of the club restaurant, holding hands. "So, where are we going?" I ask him, breaking the silence.

"Well, I have a room at the Hilton, we can go there to talk if you want." he suggests.

"Ok," I agree, although talking is the last thing on my mind.

**Emmett**

I was lying on my bed still sulking over the fact that I wasn't invited to Daphne and Bay's dinner party. I go over the conversation I had with Daphne in my head.

_'I just think it's best for Bay if you just skip this one, Emmett.'_

_'Why? Me and you are still friends, I should be able to go to my best friend's party, shouldn't I?' I can tell she's leaving something out, 'What are you not telling me?' I ask._

_She's breaking, I can tell by the look on her face. 'Ty is coming to surprise her.' She finally admits._

So, Ty is in town, for what, a couple of weeks? And then Bay will be left by herself again, having to go through all the hard parts by herself; labor, delivery, taking care of a newborn. At least I would have been here.

My phone vibrates, I pick it up to read the message from Daphne.

**Can we meet up? I need to talk to you.**

I tap out my reply quickly, at least I'll be able to see my best friend on her birthday after all.

**Sure. Meet me at the park?**

A second later she replies.

**Ok, see you in a few.**

**Daphne**

I sit on the park bench, waiting for Emmett to show up. He is going to be so mad, and I feel really bad for him, but I just want to get this over with and get back to Noah so I can enjoy the rest of my birthday.

He finally pulls up and climbs off his motorcycle, and walks over to me, carrying a small package.

He hands me the package and signs, 'Happy Birthday.'

'Thank you,' I reply. I look down at the package not wanting to tell him what I have to. 'Emmett, I need to tell you something…'

'What is it?' He asks, concern flitting across his face.

'Ty asked Bay to marry him...and she said yes.'

Anger floods his face, 'She's marrying him? Why?'

I hug him before I continue. 'She loves him.' He starts shaking his head, 'Emmett, as hard as it is to hear, you know it's true.'

Emmett stands up and kicks a nearby trash can, knocking it over and spilling it's contents, before he walks back toward his bike.

I catch up with him and grab his shoulder, turning him toward me. 'Wait, let me take you home, you don't need to drive like this.'

'Let me go.' He shakes my hand off his arm.

I watch with a sense of dread as he climbs on his bike and rides off.

I slowly open the package in my hand. It's a DVD copy of Dawn of the Deaf, the movie we had all made together, complete with cover art.

**Bay**

I walk into Ty's room and he closes the door behind us. I turn around and pull him toward me, reaching up I kiss him passionately, not wanting to waste a minute.

Ty, pulls away slightly, "Bay, we really need to talk."

"Later," I say quickly as I slide off his coat and unbutton his shirt, slipping it off.

"Bay, I-"

"Ty…stop talking." I say, using his own line on him as I unbutton his pants. "Mmm, this pregnancy had made me _so_ horny, and I only have so much time to get my fill of you."

He groans at my confession and kicks off his shoes and sheds his pants and boxers quickly. I slide my hands up his hard chest.

Ty reaches around me and unzips my dress and pushes it off my shoulders, and I let it fall to the floor.

He slides his hands down my body, around and over my bottom. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around him, thankful that my belly is not yet much of an obstacle. I can feel his need pressing into me as he carries me over to the bed and lays me onto it gently.

Ty kneels between my legs and leans over and places a kiss on my belly. "It won't hurt the baby, will it?" he asks.

"No, of course not." I say before I pull him back to my lips and kiss him greedily. "I need you," I say between kisses, as I reach down and take his erection into my hand and stroke him.

Ty's hands work their way down my body, his lips trailing close behind. He pauses at my nipples and kisses my left one before sucking it into his mouth while rolling the other between his fingers.

I gasp, "No time, please, Ty. I need you in me... now." I feel like I'm going to spontaneously combust if I don't get him right now.

Apparently that drives him over the edge, he quickly pulls off my panties and throws them to the side. I grab his shoulders as he slides into me, "Oh, God, Ty." I moan as he kisses me.

Ty moves slowly in me, I slide my hands down his body and grasp his behind, pulling him into me, bucking my hips up to meet him. "Harder," I gasp into his ear.

Ty complies and pounds into me, not holding back, hitting just the right spot.

I cry out, screaming his name as I fall over the edge, experiencing the most powerful orgasm I have ever had. I grasp the back of his neck and pull his lips to mine, kissing him with everything I have. "Fuck," he moans into my mouth as he comes, emptying into me.

…..

We lay facing each other, still breathing heavily, gazing into each others eyes.

"Damn, Bay." Ty finally manages.

I blush, "Sorry," I mumble, slightly embarrassed by how….sex crazed, I had acted.

"Oh, no, don't apologize, that was...amazing. Best. Sex. Ever."

"Hmm. I agree." I lean in and brush my lips against his. "I love you, Ty."

"I love you, Bay." He whispers.

"So, soldier, you haven't told me how you managed to get to come home 4 months before you were scheduled to."

Ty laughs, "Well, you didn't exactly give me time to, did you?" He teases.

I grin shyly at him, "Oops."

"Well, I talked to my Sergeant about getting a paternity leave around the time the baby is born, but apparently only married soldiers get that right, so I decided to take my leave early and propose and pray that you would say yes." He explains, my heart falls to the ground.

"So, you want to get married like, now? While you're on leave?" I ask slowly.

"Only if you want to Bay." I feel the tears threatening to spill over. "What's wrong, baby?"

I try to steady my voice, "Is that the only reason you want to marry me? So, that you can be here when the baby is born? I mean, that's fine if it is, I'll still marry you, but I just need to know."

Ty gathers me in his arms. "How can you think that? I love you! I meant it what I said Bay, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If you want to wait until my tour is over, that's what we'll do. Regardless, I still want to marry you Bay, whenever you're ready. All I want is to be with you, always." He brushes the tears from my cheek and kisses my forehead.

My heart lifts back up as I gaze into his eyes. "We should do it this Saturday," I state, grinning from ear to ear.

A smile lights up Ty's face. He rolls onto his back, pulling me on top of him in the process. "I was hoping that's what you would say," he murmurs before kissing the sensitive spot just below my ear.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The Way You Make Me Feel**

**Bay**

I was standing at the kitchen bar, surrounded by my entire family. I'd sent them all a text last night saying we needed to have breakfast together to discuss the wedding.

"So, first off, we were thinking that Toby could get ordained on one of those websites and then he could marry us, I checked it out last night and it looks super easy," I say looking at Toby for his reaction.

"Awesome!" He exclaims.

"And you're wanting to do it this Saturday? That's only three days away, honey." Mom says, acting like it's impossible.

"We just want something low-key. Family and a _few_ friends. I think we can get it done. Me and Ty will go get our marriage license after I get out of school today. Mom, you and Regina can take care of the flowers. Daphne can make a cake or some cute little cupcakes, whichever would be fine. We can dress shop tomorrow after school. And we can have it here at the house, we can do it outside! Mom, I know we can do this, it's what you've been training for all these years, with all the fundraisers and stuff." I tease.

"Bay, you don't have to get married just because you're pregnant. In fact, we'd prefer you didn't." Dad says.

"John…" Mom says, using her warning voice.

"I agree," Angelo seconds.

"I _want_ to marry Ty. This isn't about me being pregnant!" I take a deep breath and try to regain my cool.

"Honey, we're going to help you any way we can," Mom says, glaring at my dad and Angelo.

"Well, _I _am going to go get ordained!" Toby says excitedly as he jumps out of his seat and leaves the kitchen.

"Bay, I would be happy to sing, if you want me to, I mean," Nikki offers.

"We would love that, Nikki. Thank you!" I hug her, grateful that I have some support.

"And I'll be more than happy to make your cake," Daphne adds, picking up her backpack. "I need to go check on Emmett before school, I'll see you there, Ok?"

"Thanks, Daphne," I say giving her a big grin.

"I can do your hair," Regina offers.

"But your wrist…" I shake my head.

"One hair-do isn't gonna hurt me, baby." She kisses my forehead. "Kathryn, do you want to meet me after I get off work to pick out flowers?"

"I can do that, is there anything in particular you want, Bay?"

"Maybe something with stargazer lilies?" I ask.

"We'll see what we can find." Regina assures me.

Just then there's a knock on the door. I open it and let Ty in and peck him on the lips.

"Hey," he says addressing everyone. There is an echo of of good mornings as they return his greeting.

"Well, we need to go. I've got to talk to all of my teachers before class starts to let them know I won't be in school next week." I say picking up my back pack.

"Whoa, you can't take a whole week off school!" My dad yells stopping us before we walk out the door.

"Dad, I want to have a honeymoon, even if we have to stay in KC. In two weeks, Ty will go back to Afghanistan and I won't see him again until the baby is born!"

Dad stands there opening and closing his mouth like a fish, trying to figure out what to say. I'm sure he's trying not to think about what I would be doing on said honeymoon.

"Maybe you're dad's right, Bay. A week out of school may be to much." Ty says, winning brownie points with my dad.

I glare at him, "I can handle it," I state, grabbing Ty's hand and heading out the door.

"This is such a bad idea…" I hear Angelo say before I get the door completely shut.

…..

I climb into Ty's truck and slide as close to him as I can get and nestle into his shoulder. "So, what are you going to do while I'm at school today?" I ask.

"I'll probably work out in the hotel gym, maybe go for a swim, and watch some TV. I could come meet you for lunch, if that's ok with you. I'll bring you whatever you want…"

"That would be great. Hmmm, I'll have to text you closer to time and let you know what I'm craving."

'Ok," he agrees as he pulls up in front of Carlton.

I lean closer and kiss him passionately. Ty laughs and tries to pull away. "Bay, we're sitting right outside your school."

"So," I say before I pull him back to me and kiss him again until I'm breathless. "I wish I could spend the day with you in your hotel room." I murmur.

"Well, if you really are going to take all of next week off, that's what we'll do. But right now you need to get your cute butt in that school and talk to your teachers about it."

"Ok," I grumble and kiss him one last time. I climb out of his truck and come face to face with a very pissed off Emmett with his arm in a sling.

'Emmett, I a-" I try to sign, but he turns and stalks off without giving me time.

…..

I'm sitting in my first class of the day, listening to Mr. White drone on and watching the interpreter sign when I decide to text Daphne.

**Bay: What happened 2 Emmett?**

**Daphne: He wrecked his bike after we talked last nite. He's lucky it was only a broken arm. He totaled his bike.**

**Bay: Oh, no :(**** I feel so bad. Idk what I should do.**

**Daphne: There's nothing u can do. He needs 2 move on.**

I jump when Mr. White addresses me. "Ms. Kennish, please put your phone away or I'll have to confiscate it."

"Sorry," I say as I drop my phone into my purse. I open up my note and write Emmett a note.

_Dear Emmett,_

_I'm so sorry that things didn't work out for us, but it just wasn't meant to be. I would love to keep you as a friend, but I know that isn't possible for us._

_Please, Emmett, you need to move on. I'm sure that someday you will find someone who is perfect for you in everyway and she will be very lucky girl, to have you._

_Please, forgive me for the pain I've caused you._

_I'm sorry._

_Bay_

**Ty**

Lunch with Bay had been really nice, not counting the glaring looks that came our way from Emmett, who had been sitting two tables away with Daphne. I'm sure she was all that was keeping him from walking over and starting a fight.

I sit patiently in my truck waiting for Bay at the end of the school day, when I see Emmett walking towards me. I get out of the truck and he starts signing.

'Do you….best for Bay….I would be here…..selfish…." I only catch some of what he's saying since I was pretty rusty, and he was having to sign one- handed since his left arm was in a sling.

"I wouldn't have proposed if I didn't think it was the best thing for all three of us." I say, trying to at least sign the words I could remember.

"….alone….gone when she needs you…."

Just then Bay walks up and starts signing, Emmett just turns and walks off, but Bay takes off after him, catching him before he gets to far away. She takes a piece of paper out of her pocket and hands it to him before she walks back to me.

"What was that you gave him?" I ask her.

"Just a short letter I wrote, apologizing to him."

"Why do you need to apologize to him?"

"I did hurt him, Ty."

"He put you in bad position, to though Bay! He should have gave you time, instead of pushing you into things when you were so vulnerable."

"We're both at fault, ok...What did he say to you?" She asks.

"I don't know for sure, I'm kind of rusty, but I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm being selfish and that he would be better for you." I sigh. "Maybe I am being selfish."

"Ty, he's jealous, and mad. Don't let him get to you. _You_ are best for me and the baby, Ok?"

"Ok," I take her in my arms and kiss her gently. "Let's go get this marriage license then!"

**Bay**

"Where to now?" Ty asks as we walk out of the courthouse.

"I say, we go back to your room," I suggest, winking at him, which causes him to laugh. I love that sound.

"I could go for that," he says, taking my hand as we head to the truck.

Once we get going, Ty cranks up to radio. "Now, _this_ is my song to you!" He says, smiling, and starts singing along off key.

_Hey pretty lady with the high heels on_

_You give me fever like I never ever known_

_You're just a product of loveliness_

_I like the groove of your walk_

_Your talk, your dress_

_I feel your fever_

_From miles around_

_I'll pick you up in my car_

_And we'll paint the town_

_Just kiss me baby_

_And tell me twice_

_That you're the one for me_

_The was you make me feel_

_You really turn me on_

_You knock me off my feet_

_My lonely days are gone_

_I like the feelin' you're givin' to me_

_Just hold me baby and I'm in ecstasy_

_Oh, I'll be workin' from nine to five_

_To buy you things to keep ya by my side_

_I never felt so in love before_

_Just promise baby, you'll love me forevermore_

_I swear I'm keeping' you satisfies_

_'Cause you're the one for me_

_The way you make me feel_

_You really turn me on_

_You knock me off my feet, now baby_

_My lonely days are gone_

I can't help laughing at him. I love how carefree and happy he's acting. We pull into the hotel parking lot. "Come on, Mr. Jackson, and I'll make you feel even better," I tease him.

We get out of the truck and walk to the elevators, I push the button and impatiently wait for it to arrive. The door opens and several people walk out. It turns out we'll have the elevator to ourselves. I hit the button for the twelfth floor and turn to Ty, who knows what I'm thinking. He pushes me against the wall and starts ravishing my neck. I slide my hands under his shirt, trailing my hands over his hard abs. I feel his erection push into me, his lips work there way to mine and he runs his tongue over them, I open my mouth inviting him in as he slides his hands under my skirt and squeezes my bottom.

_Ding._

The door slides open and Ty jumps away from me quickly. Three people are standing there, looking at us suspiciously, waiting for us to unload.

Ty takes my hand and pulls me out of the elevator and towards his room. "Sorry," I call back, trying not to laugh.

Ty pulls me into the room and shuts the door behind me, both of us laughing. Ty sweeps me off my feet, "I love you so much, Bay...I haven't felt this happy in a long time."

"Me too, Ty" I say as he deposits me onto his bed.

He kicks off his own shoes and then removes my sandals before joining me in the bed. He pulls my shirt over my head slowly and then removes my skirt, taking his time. He pauses to kiss, me, slowly like he's savoring the taste of our kiss. I tug at his shirt, wanting to feel his skin against mine, he removes it and I move my hands to his shorts. Once, I've removed that obstacle, Ty rolls onto his back, pulling me on top of him. I lean down and kiss his lips, sucking his bottom lip into my mouth and biting it gently before I slowly move down to his neck. Ty reaches around and undoes the clasp on my bra. I pull it off and return to Ty's neck. He fondles my breasts, making circles around my extremely sensitive nipples with his fingers. I move down his built chest, continuing to kiss every inch of his skin until I reach his cock. I take it in my hands and stroke it a few times before I take as much of him as I can into my mouth and suck slowly.

Ty groans and grasps a handful of my hair moaning as I continue to suck his throbbing cock. "God, Bay," he gasps. I pull away to look into his eyes and Ty pulls me up to him and crushes his lips to mine and rolls us over so that he's on top of me. He grasps my panties and pulls, ripping the wisp of fabric. He runs his hand between us down to my dripping sex and rubs my clit, making me writhe in pleasure.

"Oh, Ty, make love to me..." I moan into his lips.

He enters me and thrusts slowly and I raise my hips to meet him, matching his rhythm.

"I love the way you feel," Ty whispers in my ear, sending shivers through my body.

I feel my orgasm building, slowly. I grab the back of his neck and pull his lips to mine, kissing him slowly as he continues to thrust into me. I cry out as I fall over the edge, my pussy clenching around him as he calls out my name, coming at the same time.

_ "Keep it down in there," _yells a guy from the next room over, banging on the wall.

"Whoops," I say as Ty rolls off of me, laughing.

"Yeah, whoops," he agrees. He leans in and kisses me. "I love you, Bay." Then he leans over and kisses my belly, "I love you, too, little bean."

My heart swells, overwhelmed with love, and tears of happiness trickle down my face.

**AN: Are y'all ready for the wedding? Pretty sure that will be in the next chapter, hopefully coming first thing Monday morning! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think. **

**Also, as always, I do not own switched at birth or Michael Jackson's "The Way You Make Me Feel."**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Fools Rush In**

**Ty**

_I can't believe I'm getting married today. _I think to myself. My day had started like any other. I woke up a 5 a.m. and went for a run, I worked out in the gym and took a quick dip in the pool. By the time I had accomplished all this, it was still only eight o'clock. So, here I am, lying in bed, flipping through the channels and praying for time to speed up_, _when I hear a knock on the door.

I roll out of bed and open the door, wondering who it could be. And there stands Mary Beth.

"Good morning, Ty!" She says in a sing song voice,

"Hey, MB! I thought you would be with Bay," I hug her, grateful for the company.

"Bay, has that whole crazy family of hers with her this morning. I thought you'd need me more. How are you feeling, are you ready for this?" She asks.

"I've never been more ready for anything in my entire life."

**Bay**

I wake up slowly and stretch. As I open my eyes, the white dress hanging from my closet door catches my eye and I sit up quickly.

Today is the day. I glance at my alarm clock to discover it's already 8:45, I'm getting married in a little over three hours. My belly is full of nervous butterflies, fluttering around. I get out of bed and head down to the kitchen.

The kitchen is a bustle of activity. Daphne is rushing around the kitchen making cupcakes. A tiered stand is sitting in the middle of the kitchen table and is already half full of the most beautiful cupcakes I've ever sene. Mom is taking inventory on the flowers that had obviously just been delivered and Toby was sitting at the bar studying his "lines" for the ceremony.

Just then Regina comes through the door. "Oh, I was just coming to wake you up! We need to start getting you ready." She exclaims when she spots me.

Everyone else looks up from what they're doing, just noticing that I'm in the room. "Good-morning, sweetheart, are you ready for the big day?" My mom asks.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I state, a slow grin spreading across my face.

**Ty**

I stand next to Toby at the simple alter set up in the Kennish's back yard, my heart pounding, anxious to see Bay. I look out at the small group of people, no more than a dozen, sitting in front of me and catch Mary Beth's eye. She winks and gives me a big smile, slightly calming my nerves.

Nikki starts strumming the guitar and seconds later begins singing.

_Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in_

_But I can't help_

_Falling in love with you_

Just then Bay appears, and my heart feels like it's about to burst out of my chest. She is so gorgeous, her face is glowing, a smile lighting her face as our eyes meet. Her beautiful hair cascades down her back in soft curls and she's dressed in a white strapless dress that falls just above her knees, flowing over her slightly rounded belly and showing off just the right amount of her ample cleavage. She takes my breath away.

**Bay**

My heart speeds up as Ty comes into my view. _This is really happening, I'm really getting married._ I clutch my dad and Angelo's arms, thankful to have them to guide me down the aisle and keep me from running down it instead.

_Take my hand_

_Take my whole life too_

_For I can't help_

_Falling in love with yo_u

We reach the alter, but stand there, waiting for Nikki to finish singing, I have to keep myself from tapping my foot impatiently as I gaze into Ty's beautiful eyes.

_Like a river flows_

_Surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand_

_Take my whole life too_

_For I can't help_

_Falling in love with you_

_For I can't help_

_Falling in love with yo_u

The last strains of music fall away. Angelo kisses my cheek and John places my hand in Ty's and kisses my other cheek. They both take their seats in the front row next to Regina and Mom. In that moment, it takes everything in my being to keep myself from throwing my arms around him, but I manage to contain myself, barely.

I still can't pull my eyes away from him as Toby begins to speak. "A wedding is a celebration of love, and that's why we're here today, to celebrate Bay and Ty's love for each other and join them in marriage. So…let's get this show started." He claps his hands together and everyone laughs. "Alright, do you, Tyler Mendoza take this woman, _my sister_, to be your wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and to be faithful only to her, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." He states, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Good, now, do you, Bay Kennish, take this man to be your husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and to be faithful only to him, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." My heart swells as I say the words that will bind us together.

"Alright, then, time for the rings," Toby announces as he pulls them out of his pocket and hands my ring to Ty.

"Bay, this ring is a gift for you, it symbolizes my desire that you be my wife, from this day forward. As this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you." Ty says, sliding the ring onto my finger and looking into my eyes as they brim with tears.

I take Ty's ring from Toby and place it on his finger. "Ty, this ring is a gift for you, it symbolizes my desire that you be my husband, from this day forward. As this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you." I lean in, unable to help myself and kiss Ty softly on the lips. Only to be interrupted.

"Hey, it ain't time for that yet!" Toby chastises me, causing my cheeks to blaze as our small audience titters with soft laughter. Ty reaches up and places his palm on my cheek and mouths, _I love you. _He leans down and places a kiss on my lips, which causes another outburst from Toby

"Alright, fine," he seems slightly agitated. "By the power invested in me by get ordained dot com, I now pronounce you husband and wife. NOW, you may kiss the bride."

Ty gathers in me in his arms and pulls me close. I wrap my arms around his neck, our lips meet for the first time as husband and wife, everything else melts away and I'm lost in his kiss. The cheers from my family and friends bring me back down to earth, reminding me we have an audience. Ty lifts me off the ground and spins me around.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Tyler Mendoza!" Toby announces. "Now, get a room," he mutters so only we can hear as Nikki starts singing again, this time, Toby joins her.

_When everything is wrong I come talk to you_

_You make things alright when I'm feeling blue_

_You are such a blessing and I won't be messing_

_With the one thing that brings light to all my darkness_

_You're my best friend_

_And I love you, and I love you_

_Yes I do_

"I love you, husband," I whisper into his ear.

"Mmm. I love you, Mrs. Mendoza." He whispers back, his lips tickling my ear and sending shivers through my body. Ty finally sets me down and takes my hand as we turn to greet our friends and family.

_There is no other one who can take your place_

_I feel happy inside when I see your face_

_I hope you believe me_

_'Cause I speak sincerely_

_And I mean it when I tell you that I need you_

_You're my best friend_

_And I love you, and I love you_

_Yes I do_

_I'm right here beside you_

_I will never leave you_

_And I feel the pain you feel when you start crying_

_You're my best friend_

_And I love you, and I love you_

_Yes I do_

_You're my best friend_

_And I love you, and I love you_

_Yes I do_

_Yes I do…_

_Yes I do_

…..

After we've had cake and talked to everyone, things begin to calm down. Mom, Dad, Angelo and Regina walk up to us.

"So, we know that as of right now, y'all won't be needing furniture or appliances or anything like that since we assume Bay will be staying here with us until your tour over," my dad states looking at Ty for confirmation.

"That's the plan, sir."

"We went in together and got you this," says Angelo as Mom hands me a manila envelope. I open it slowly and gasp at the contents.

"Oh, my gosh, thank you so much!" I gush jumping up and down.

"What is it?" Ty asks.

"Two plane tickets to Destin, Florida! We get to go on a honeymoon!" I hug each one of my parents tightly and then throw my arms around Ty.

"This is to much," he says.

"No, it's not," Regina says. "You only get a limited amount of time together, enjoy it."

"You're flight leaves bright and early in the morning and I've already packed your stuff Bay, it's in the car. " Mom informs me, just as a limo pulls in the driveway.

Everyone surrounds us again to see us off, blowing bubbles at us as we head to the awaiting car.

**AN: Sorry this chapter got delayed. I've been busy. I know it's short, but hopefully it's sweet! Let me know what you think, please!**

**xoxo**

**Ginmc**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:You Give Me Fever**

**Bay**

"Can you believe…we get to go….to Florida for a whole…week?" I ask Ty between kisses as we ride the elevator up to his room.

Ty pulls away from me, "I know, I can't believe John and Angelo helped out on that, it really is to much."

The door opens and we walk hand in hand to the room. I frown at him, "Well, they are my parents, maybe it means that Dad and Angelo finally accepted that there was nothing they could do to stop us, think of it as a peace offering."

"Ok," He sighs and digs out his key card and opens the door. He turns back to me and sweeps me into his arms and carries me over the threshold. The room is dimly lit with candles and rose petals are scattered all over the room and across the bed.

"So you sprung for the rose petals this time, huh?" I ask him teasingly.

"Anything, for my beautiful wife," Ty says as he brings his mouth to mine.

"Thank you, husband," I murmur against his lips. He carries me a little further into the room and sets me on my feet and pulls me back against him so I can feel his arousal pressing into my bottom, making me ache for him.

"That's what you do to me, Bay," he whispers into my ear making me groan. He brushes my hair to the side and lowers his lips to kiss my neck and across my shoulders, setting me on fire. He unzips my dress slowly and lets it fall to the floor, I'm standing before him in nothing but my lacy white panties and high heels. He runs his hands up my sides and cups my breasts in his hands and continues to kiss and suck on my neck.

"Mmm, you fit in my hands perfectly," he mumbles against the sensitive skin of my neck.

I turn and face him, "_You _are wearing far to many clothes, Mr. Mendoza." I state, sliding his jacket off his shoulders and loosening his tie.

"You're right," he agrees as he pulls off his tie and begins unbuttoning his shirt. I move my hands to remove his pants. Within seconds, Ty is standing before me completely naked. I run my hands over his defined chest before I wrap my arms around his neck and press our bodies together, loving the way his skin feels against mine. He moves his hands down to my hips and pushes my panties off of them, they drop to the floor and I step out of them. Ty grasps my bottom and lifts me up and I wrap my legs around him tightly. His erection rubs against my wet sex as he carries me over to the bed and falls back onto it.

"I don't think I'll ever get enough of you," I tell him as I push him back into the bed and rub myself against him, moaning.

"I know the feeling," he gasps and rolls us over before I can slide onto him. He hovers over me and leans down to kiss me, licking and biting my lips. I buck my hips up to him, trying to make contact.

"Patience," he mumbles between kisses.

I groan, "I need you in me now!" I plead with him.

"Hmmm," is all I get out of him as he trails kisses down my neck and to my tender breasts. "Oh, Bay, you taste so good," he mutters against my skin.

He continues down to my belly button and dips his tongue into it, I cry out, "Please. Ty." he glances up, raising his eyebrows at me and then continues his way down.

I'm panting now, I can hardly contain myself as he kisses the insides of each of my thighs. I can feel my orgasm building, but I try to hold it at bay. I wrap my legs around his neck and grasp his hair in my hands as he moves from my thighs to kiss me, _there_. "Ty, I'm going to…I need you…." I trail off as he licks my clitoris one time slowly and I shatter into pieces as waves of pleasure wash over me. He kisses my sex one last time before he untangles from my legs and crawls back up to me and kisses me ravishingly.

**Ty**

"Oh, fuck!" Bay moans as I push into her. She wraps her legs around me and meets my thrust, somehow ready for more.

"I love when you talk dirty," I growl at her, shocked by what had come out of her pretty mouth, but loving that _I_ can cause her to say something like that.

"Fuck me harder," She gasps, giving me more of her dirty mouth, and I comply, slamming my hips into her, giving her what she wants.

"Damn, Bay, you feel so good," and she does, so warm and tight. She moans and continues to meet my thrust. Her breath speeds up and I can feel her begin to tighten around me and I lose it as she cries out my name. I empty into her and collapse onto my elbows.

I roll off of her and we lay on our sides, facing each other. "That was amazing," she says after she catches her breath.

"Agreed," I lean in and brush my lips against hers.

* * *

**Bay**

I stifle a yawn as I wake up, snuggled as closely to Ty as you can get on an airplane. I glance at my watch, it was ten a.m. Only two more hours until we arrive in Florida. I glance at Ty, who is still fast asleep, not that I'm surprised since we'd been up all night long and had been at the airport at 5:30.

My belly flutters as I think of last night again, but it feels different than the butterflies I normally get when I think about Ty. I gasp as realization hits me.

"Ty…Ty…wake up!" I whisper loudly shaking him awake.

He jumps. "What, what is it? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I laugh. I pull the hem of my shirt up, barely exposing my belly and take his hand and place it right where I had felt the movement seconds before. "Be still and wait."

He looks at me oddly, "Bay are you sure you're…" he trails off as our little bean flutters again. "Was that the baby?" he asks excitedly.

I nod, smiling at him. "Wow!" He says with amazement as a goofy grins spreads across his face.

**AN: Thanks for reading. I know it's another short one, but I've been busy, so I thought I would at least share with you what I do have :) Chapter title inspired by the song "Fever" by Elvis.**

**Please, let me know what you think, and I'll try to get more posted asap!**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I've been really busy lately. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 22: Melt My Heart**

**Bay**

I punch the address of the place we're staying at into the gps as Ty starts the rental car my parents had lined up for us. My family had really gone all out, and spared no expense for me and Ty's honeymoon. I can't believe John and Angelo had agreed to this, I will definitely have to call and thank them again. We ride in silence while Ty navigates the unfamiliar roads.

* * *

"Destination is to the right." The automated voice states.

I look to my right as Ty pulls in the drive. It's a beautiful little cottage right on the beach. Ty gets out of the car and walks around to open my door for me.

"C'mon," he says taking my hand and pulling me toward the beach with a childish grin on his face.

"Are you excited?" I ask, giggling.

"I've never seen the ocean before," he admits, shrugging his shoulders.

"Really? Well come on!" I kick off my flip flops and take off running through the sand, pulling him along, glad to share this first with him. We reach the shore and stand there looking out at the expansive sea, holding hands while the waves crash over our feet.

"It's almost as beautiful as you," Ty says, pulling me into his arms and kissing me gently. "I love you, Bay." And he sweeps me up into his arms and carries me into the little house.

**Ty**

I lay as still as I can trying not to wake Bay, who is snuggled in my arms and snoring lightly. I worry that she's not getting enough rest between traveling and all the love-making.

I lay my hand on her belly and wait, hoping to feel my baby move inside her.

"It's pretty amazing, isn't it?" Bay mumbles sleepily right as I feel the flutter of our child.

"It is," I agree. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's ok, I feel rested. What time is it?" She asks.

"It is three in the afternoon," I pause. "So, do you think it's a boy or a girl?" I ask.

"Well, I don't know, Adrianna thinks it's a girl and Regina says boy." She stops to think for a minute and a slow grin spreads across her face. "Do you want to find out?" She asks hopefully.

"Can we?"

"Well, I'm right at 16 weeks, so if we can find one of those places that does 4D ultrasounds we could go, I was going to wait until you came home in February, but you surprised me early! Let's do it, Ty!"

I laugh at her childish excitement. "Ok," I say feeling quite excited myself. Bay already has her phone out and is doing a yellow pages search.

"Found it!" She dials the number, not wasting a second. I play with her hair as she talks to the person on the other end. She hangs up and turns to me, "Ok, they can't get us in until 5 o'clock, but it's thirty minutes away, so we need to leave by 4:30."

"Well, Mrs. Mendoza, that gives us time for a shower," I take her hand and pull her into the bathroom.

**Bay**

Excitement courses through my veins as I lay on the table, waiting for the ultrasound tech, Sara, to get started. Ty is grasping my hand and I realize this will be the first time Ty will see our baby.

"Ready?" She asks.

"Yes!" Me and Ty exclaim together.

"Ok," she says and squirts some cold jelly on my exposed belly and rolls the wand across it. "Here's the baby!" She exclaims.

"Wow!" Says Ty in amazement as a picture of the baby fills the screen. It's so different from the ultrasound I had had at nine weeks, this definitely looks more like a baby. And I can actually see some of the baby's features.

"Look it's sucking it's thumb," Sara states.

"Awwe," I say as tears start to flow down my face and I glance at Ty to see that he is having the same reaction. He has a mesmerized look on his face and tears are glistening in his eyes as he clutches my hand.

"Well, you can tell she already has Daddy wrapped around her little finger," says Sara.

"It's a girl?" I ask, just barely catching what she had said.

"Yes, it's a girl!" She confirms.

"A girl…." Ty breathes as the tears slip down his face. And my heart melts.

* * *

"We can do some shopping tomorrow, for our little girl!" I exclaim, climbing into the car and clutching the folder that contains the photos and DVD of our baby girl.

"Sounds good, but what do you want to do now?" Ty asks.

"I'm starving! Let's go get something to eat." I proclaim.

"Then we could go see a movie? Our first date as a married couple," Ty suggests.

"Sound like a plan!"

* * *

Ty's fingers trail patterns along my arms. The tingling sensation distracts me from the movie, Percy Jackson & The Sea of Monsters. Not that it's that good anyway, it doesn't follow the book, which is a big pet peeve of mine.

The need to pee hits me suddenly, I should have known better than to drink the entire soda Ty had bought me. "I'll be right back," I whisper in Ty's ear as I get up to go to the restroom.

* * *

I can't believe I'm wasting two hours of my precious honeymoon on a movie,

I think as I wash my hands. And then, I decide I don't have to let this movie ruin my good mood as a devious thought enters my mind.

**Ty**

Bay returns to her seat next to me, "Are you ok?" I whisper quietly not wanting to bother the other dozen people in the theatre.

"Yeah," she says, straightening her short skirt and grinning at me coyly. She reaches into her purse and hands me something, and returns her attention to the movie. I look down at the piece of fabric in my hands and quickly realize what it is.

I groan, she's sitting next to me in that short skirt, with no panties on, in a movie theatre. I stuff them quickly into my pocket. Bay glances over at me, checking my reaction.

I lay my hand on her bare knee and slowly slide it up her thigh. "You are so naughty," I whisper in her ear, just as reach the very top of her thigh. I move my hand so that it rests between her legs.

"Ty!" She gasps as I slip a finger into her.

"Shhhhh," the hush comes from someone a few rows in front of us. I reluctantly remove my hand from between her legs. Bay is staring at me with passion in her eyes as I bring my finger to my mouth and suck her sweet juice off of it. Her eyes widen in shock.

**Bay**

Ty grabs my hand and pulls me out of my seat and leads me out of the dark theatre. Before I know it we are locked in the family restroom.

"What…"

"Shhhh," Ty cuts me off, pushing me against the wall. His lips crash into mine and he slides his hands under the back of my skirt , caressing my bottom as he ravishes my mouth. I can feel his erection pressing into my belly and I reach down to stroke him. He brings his hand around to my front and pushes two fingers into me.

"Oh, God," I moan into his mouth. Ty pulls away from me and turns me around so that I'm facing the wall. He kisses my neck and I can hear him unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans. I gasp, realizing what he's about to do…well, I did kind of ask for this, I grin to myself.

"Is this ok?" He whispers into my ear anxiously.

"Please," I moan. I rest my forearms against the wall to hold myself steady.

Ty flips my skirt up, exposing my backside. He grasps my hips and enters me swiftly from behind.

"Oh, Ty," I groan as he thrusts into me. Adrenalin courses through me, we've never done it in this position before, and definitely not in a public restroom.

He stills, "Shhh…you're going to have to be quiet this time." Ty presses a kiss into the back of my neck and I arch my back, pressing him into me, wanting more.

He obliges and continues to thrust into me. He keeps one hand firmly on my hip but he brings his other around to my clitoris and begins rubbing in circles, matching the speed of his thrusts.

I swallow, trying not to make any noise as my passion builds. The sensations are almost overwhelming. Ty is pounding into me, hitting just the right spot, his hard abs hitting against my bottom as he does me from behind, his fingers digging into my hip, holding me in place, his fingers on my clit and his lips on my neck.

""Bay, you feel so fucking good," he whispers, his lips briefly leave my neck. He sucks my earlobe into his mouth and gently bites down.

I groan, unable to keep quiet as I feel my muscles begin to tighten around him. "Argh," The garbled cry escapes my lips as the orgasm rips through me, my muscles clenching around Ty as he continues to thrust. He gently bites down on my shoulder as he empties into me.

Ty relaxes his hold on my hip and pulls me against him, resting his head against my back. Once he catches his breath he turns me in his arms to face him.

"You are a bad, bad girl, Mrs. Mendoza." He whispers grinning at me, causing me to blush.

I laugh. "Well, that was fun." I say, shrugging my shoulders.

"It most definitely was," He releases his hold on me and begins to fix his jeans. He pulls my panties out of his pocket and hands them to me. "I won't be able to concentrate on the rest of the movie if I know you're not wearing these."

I take them from his and slip them back on. "Ok, let's go see the rest of the movie."

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think, I love hearing your opinions! Also, I would love to hear your suggestions for baby girl names! **

**xoxo**

**Ginmc**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: First of all I want to say that I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I kind of lost my mojo there for a while, but hopefully I've gotten it back ****J**** ! Be patient with me, I can't make promises on how often I will be able to update but I will try to keep the chapters coming!**

**Chapter 23: Sadness**

**Bay**

The week was, unfortunately, flying by at the speed of light. It was already Thursday and we have a flight out booked for bright and early Saturday morning. And then on Tuesday, Ty would be heading back to Afghanistan.

Tears prickle my eyes, threatening to spill over at the thought of Ty leaving.

I look back down at my calculus book and try to concentrate on my school work. Ty was out on his morning run and I was trying to work on the mound of work my teachers had piled on when I had told them I wouldn't be in school for a whole week. I was only halfway through and going to have to hit the books hard in order to get it all finished before I'm due back at school on Monday.

I groan, just what every girl wants to do on her honeymoon- homework.

Buzzzzzz.

I pull myself out of my reverie and walk over to where Ty had left his phone sitting on the kitchen counter and glance at the screen.

Aida.

My blood boils. Why in the hell is she calling Ty when he's on his honeymoon? Did he even tell everyone he was getting married?

My anger continues to builds as I try to resume my homework. All the numbers blur together as tears begin to cloud my eyes. A small part of me knows how irrational I'm being, but the larger, more hormonal part wins over and I lay my head over my folded arms and let the sobs take over.

**Ty**

"Bay!" I exclaim, shocked to see her hunched over the table and her body wracking with sobs. I rush over and gather her in my arms and carry her over to the couch where I sit down and cradle her in my arms. I brush her hair out of her face, "What's wrong, baby? You're scaring me…"

All Bay does is shakes her head and continues to sob. All I can do is continue to hold her and gently rub her back as her sobs slowly turn to sniffles.

I lift her chin so that I can see her tear-stained face. My heart aches, I hate seeing her like this. "Bay, please, tell me what's wrong. Is it the baby, do I need to take you to the hospital? C'mon, Bay, please talk to me. You're killing me here."

Her eyes flash with anger as she thrusts my phone at me. I look at it to see 5 missed calls. All from Aida.

**Bay**

"Bay-" Ty starts to say when his phone buzzes again. Instead of ignoring her and talking to me, he answers it immediately.

"Aida, what's wrong?" He asks her, his voice full of concern.

I jump quickly out of Ty's lap and run to the bathroom, I slam the door and lock it behind me. I sit on the edge of the tub and take deep breaths, trying to calm myself.

Ten minutes pass before Ty comes, knocking on the door, softly at first "Bay…" then he pounds, "Bay, let me in, it's-it's not what you think." His voice breaks.

I walk over to the door and take a deep breath before I open it. As soon as I look up at Ty's face I know something is wrong. In front of me I see the same broken Ty that I had run into at Maui, Kansas.

"Ty?" Is all I can manage to get out.

"My platoon was hit," he says softly, I can tell he's trying to keep his cool.

"Oh, no…" I don't know what to say. I had just been throwing a temper tantrum like a toddler and Aida had been trying to deliver news about Ty's fellow soldiers. "Are…are they ok?"

Ty shakes his head and pulls me into his arms. "There were only two survivors, and they are in bad condition. They're being flown to Landstuhl."

I swallow and make myself ask the next question. "But, Aida, she's ok?"

"She's fine, she wasn't with the convoy. She was at the medic tent when they came in. It was bad Bay."

All I can think is how grateful I am that Ty is here with me and safe when Ty catches me off guard with his next question.

"Bay, why were you so upset that she was calling me? You know she is nothing more than a friend! I love YOU, I married YOU!"

"I don't know, Ty. I had just been thinking about how soon you would be returning to Afghanistan when she called. I know I was being crazy, but the tears just wouldn't stop. I'm so sorry for being so irrational. And I'm sorry about your platoon. What does this mean? What happens now?" A hopeful thought flits through my mind, maybe this means Ty won't have to go back, now. I feel a surge of joy at this thought which is automatically followed with guilt.

"I don't know, Bay. I don't know." Ty mutters as he continues to hold me tightly.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed. Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
